Naruto King of hellsing
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Due to the actions of favoritism by a certain spiky silver haired jounin Naruto sheds his mask of the loudmouth orange wearing blond we all come to know and love. What if he wasn't just the prince of Uzugakure no sato and Uzu no kuni, or the heir of the three founding clans that made Konoha what it was and son of the fourth hokage he is also the leader of Hellsing. Look out Konoha you've opened the proverbial Pandora's box and it's contents are waiting to come out.**

**God like Naruto. Cold, Dark, Calculative/Intelligent Naruto/Sharingan/Rinnegan Naruto/Multi bloodline wielding (gaining) Naruto/Bending Naruto. Sadistic, bloodthirsty and vampire/Kitsune hybrid **

**Elements from Bleach/Devil May cry/Naruto/Avatar the last air bender(Korra)/Hellsing Large Harem.**

**I do not own Naruto or Hellsing or the weapons or techniques portaied in any anime above except for O.C. Techniques and Jutsu **

**Author note: I've had this running in my head along with a what if Naruto and Hinata joined Akatsuki story during the chunin exams so you can expect that but these will be an interesting story in my eyes don't know why.**

"fool" speak

'_hypocrisy_' _thought or telepathy_

"**OVERLY AMBITIOUS FOOL**" **Angry Yell Demonic **

'_**Grrrrrrrr**_' _**demonic thought**_

_**00 Leaf village Hospital 00**_

"Kakashi-sensei!" the spiky haired jounin heard turning to see Naruto running his way from the counter of the hospital as the receptionist sneered with neither of them noticing his shadow grow darker and waver

"What is it Naruto?" he asked turning his attention to the book in his hands as he always had before since the foundation of team seven

"I was wondering if you could help me train for the finals of the chunin exams. I gotta get really strong to beat Neji" he said '_hopefully_' only to get shot down

"I can't Naruto. Sasuke needs my full attention for his fight against Gaia or he's going to die" he said with his focus still on the book in his hands

"But I'll die against Neji! You saw what he did to his cousin can't I at the least get a couple of scrolls to learn from then?" he '_pleaded_' just for his sensei to say

"No he needs them to fight against Gaia as well. And let's face it. The reason I don't want to train you is because you're a lost cause. You have only four usable jutsu that you throw around recklessly. No skill in taijutsu and you are absolutely deplorable in all other fields. The only reason the hokage let you become a genin was because he felt sorry for you. And I unlike that ignorant fool I will not let my name be sullied by wasting my time on a pathetic excuse for a glorified academy student" every word he said caused Naruto to grow angrier while his shadow shook vigorously with several large sets of crimson orange eyes to appear in it before they vanished after shooting the jounin a glare

His shoulders shook "so...that's it huh?"

He continued to speak about how Sasuke was the better choice when Naruto said "So that's how you feel shitty Hatake?"

He tried to reprimand him "Now you listen here geni-"

Naruto screamed catching every jounin and shinobi in the hospital and outsides attention "NO YOU LISTEN HERE HATAKE! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR THIS SHITTY MOCKERY YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL A TEAM! Who was the one to save your pathetic ass from a water prison when his jounin-sensei was so idiotic he decided to go into his opponent's natural element! Not Sasuke me! Who was the one who beat Haku again ME! And who was the one to stand against Orochimaru while the rest of the team was shaking like a little bitch in heat not Sasuke it was fucking me!"

Taking a breath he continued "you can't even bother to follow your own fucking motto you fucking hypocrite!'_**Those who break the rules are trash...But those who abandon their friends are worse than trash**_'. Well congradu-fucking-lations Hatake you and the rest of team seven are trash!"

Trying to save face in front of the other jounin and shinobi who were shooting him unsavory looks "Naruto I-"

"Don't you dare address me as if you know me Hatake! Only people I know are allowed to call me by my name. For scum like you its Uzumkai-sama got that!" he continued his rant "And on the concept of your little rag tag team or as you most likely claim it Sasuke and the cannon fodder. You don't even deserve the right to call yourself a sensei. Hell I bet Ebisu would be a better jounin than you even though he's just like the rest of the village and hates my guts. I mean what kind of sensei teaches his team one chakra control exercise and sends them to fight in the chunin exams. One fucking exercise Hatake! We were fighting Orochimaru for fucks sake we could have died because you blatant favoritism you Uchiha ass kissing son of a whore"

Growing angry he tried to scold him "That is no way to speak to your sense-"

"I don't see a sensei! All I see is an Uchiha cock sucker with sub standard skills. You know what? I'm done. With you. Team 7. With the bubblegum whore and your fuck toy! Pass or fail I will be getting a new team Hatake"

Stalking off from the hospital as everyone parted away from him to avoid his wrath kakashi reached for him only to get a cut on his hand as his book fell to pieces with Naruto's hair covering his eyes "Never. touch me again filth. Or I will kill you. My father was a fool to take you as a student"

Kakashi was shocked as he recovered he brushed it off ignoring the disrespectful looks everyone shot him he though going to grab Sasuke '_He didn't mean it. By the time of the finals he'll be back to his stupid Ramen loving self in no time_'

_**00 Konoha streets 00**_

'_Hypocritical fucker! How dare he claim I have no skill or worth as a shinobi!_' Naruto thought as he walked through the streets of Konoha

as he walked through Konoha's streets the civilians shot him glares filled with hate expecting him to shy away like always only for him to glare back with hate filled eyes as they burned with a cold fury making them flinch back

unfortunately for one grown man thought it would be funny to trip him and see him fall only for him to get a wicked bitch slap from the enraged blond they all decided to stay as far from him as possible as they made a way for him to not get the same result

'_Don't listen to him master. We all know your stronger than that pitiful human_' one soft voice said mentally as he sighed reaching his apartment touching the door knob he vanished

_**00 Namikaze Hellsing compound 00**_

When he reappeared in a flash of black he was in front of a large mansion. Compound was an insult to address it as such and it was quite a lovely one as well. Making his way inside he thought '_thanks Seras-hime. But it is taking everything I have to not brutally murder the one eyed fuck. Add to the fact that Hina-hime's cousin did what he did I was already wanting to drink the little fucks blood though it may taste like swill_'

'_Only your blood would be good enough master. Ah such a delectable bouquet and taste. Can we have some when we get situated master?_' another voice asked with a slightly more aged tone

'_Girls what did I tell you about calling me master. It's Naruto or naru-koi depending on how you want to call me_' he said hearing them sigh blissfully as he lightly cut his palm letting his blood fall into his shadow only for it to ripple

'_Hmmmmm naru-koi your blood is intoxicating. Though I wonder what that snake man's blood would have tasted like. I did hear snake tasted like chicken if prepared properly_' a crazed voice said only for him to hear the sound of a fist crash against a skull getting a groan from it

'_Get a grip Zorin master needs us to help him fully prepare for the finals. He's already a powerful he just needs to get back in the swing of things_' a more authoritative voice demanded only for him to groan

'_Integra why do you and the girls always do that?_' he asked only for a blond cat to hop onto his shoulder with black ears to show up on his shoulder with the most peculiar purplish/pink eyes that rippled outwards that showed mischief while it held a grin that could be compared to a Cheshire cat

Scratching the little cat under its neck as she spoke "oh Master-kun. We call you master because master hates being called master...master"

his eye twitched as the crazed voice said with a wicked looking scythe with a gloved hand appeared holding it as there were a series of tattoo's scrawled up and down the feminine arm '_I still hate the fact you all wouldn't let me spill the bastards intestines across ze hospital floor master_'

He sighed thinking as he remembered the day he met them '_the women I love all blood crazy and equally as lovely_'

_**00 flashback 00**_

_a young blond haired boy ran in fear and terror as his breath was ragged, and heavy. The bitter winter night air stabbed his bare feet and exposed skin as every step he made another splatter of blood would partially melt the pristine snow._

_His clothes consisting of black shorts and a white short sleeved shirt were not only dingy from months of collecting dirt and grime but also his own blood that came from his legs forehead and lip and various other wounds that were still fresh as they leaked his life energy. He only had one location in mind the hokage's mansion where his oji-chan would let him hid out._

_When he reached the doors to the tower he saw several anbu that he recognized as the ones who hated him including a dog masked anbu that would lead the mobs to him instead of protect him. As he made a quick change in direction using the ice on the ground to help him get away something came over him._

_He followed this mysterious intuition that told him to go to one place that not even Orochimaru had the gall to go to. The Hellsing Mansion...stories told of how they also assisted in the villages founding and even helped with the third war when all heirs suddenly died out. Though it is said people of Hellsing blood were those allowed to enter nobody has since the reign of the Shodaime Hokage._

_Yet it is as if the castle like structure has been stuck forever in its prime with not a single wall was cracked or demolished. Many of the civilians and shinobi have tried to get in and use the belongings inside but every time they tried it would either kill them or leave them paralyzed with fear from even touching the gate._

_He continued to run as he came to a large fortified fence with a large pentagonal seal. He heard the mob getting closer as his heart began to pound into his ears. In a panic his blood stained hands touched the gate feeling a pulling sensation when he thought '_if I'm going to go it's on my terms_'_

_When to his surprise the gate opened on its own. He didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth as he slid through the gap and pushed the large oak doors inward slipping face first on the ice_

_struggling to get on his feet he ran on instinct looking over his shoulder as the shinobi got closer feeling several weapons stab at him when he reached a large cell door as he fell through the door and down the stone steps he felt something pierce his right shoulder as his blood splattered the shadowed figures as a loud chirping sound drowned out the loud slurps _

_The dog masked shinobi ripped his hand out of his shoulder and tossed him on the ground into what Naruto something that felt it was made of wood as he glared at the anbu with utter contempt and malice hoping the man would die a painful death in the most possible of ways_

_The Anbu said "Well well the demon really fucked himself over and got trapped in a dungeon. You took alot of people close to us demon, our friends, family's lovers and even children. And I'm going to make you pay!"_

_he shoved a kunai into naruto's left shoulder protruding through the other side eliciting a scream of agony making the man gloat "Like that demon! A special poison i got from the land of rice. Something not even your damndable healing can cure"_

_The man continued to gloat as the other's in the mob came to they're location as they brandished they're weapons when they heard several long agonizingly slow_

_*ssssssslllllllluuuuuurrrrrppppp*_

_Naruto and the mob froze as he sat in the center of several caskets with his eyes screwed shut_

_The noise came a second time when they noticed the sounds coming from the caskets surrounding him. The mob was so caught up in their 'revenge' that they didn't notice corpses in the room. The only thing that stood out at that moment was the bodies were perfectly preserved in time...and they were now bent over on their knees licking away at the blood that has pooled from his large assortment of wounds as they delicately lapped up the fresh blood as if it would vanish from the world again _

_"W-What the hell!?" was the shared thought as a random jounin said horrified at the sight. The brittle looking bodies began to regain structure as they showed the physique of very beautiful women. They continued to lap up the blood from a new source being directly from naruto's wounds as they were mindful not to cause him more harm as their tongues danced across every stab, every cut, and poison laced wound with care._

_If anything they were dulling the pain he felt to a minor throb._

_Having they're fill the figures stood at full stature as they ranged from a short 5'2 to a statuesque 6'2. The first and shortest was comparable to that of a teenage girl with blond hair and what appeared to be cat ears on top of her head wearing a uniform of sorts which just fit her slight curvaceous form and C-cup breast._

_The second blond was a couple inches taller than her fellow blond wearing a similar uniform but instead of shorts she wore a skirt that barely came up to her thighs with white stockings. Her shirt strained against her impressive D-cup bust with both uniforms being in a vermillion to scarlet color._

_The third was a messy orange haired muscular woman with a tan with odd markings on the left side of her skin as she wore a sleeveless black muscle shirt that showed off her muscular frame and firm D-cup breast and camouflaged jeans and combat boot._

_The fourth was another blond but she had a look of pure professionalism and anger. She was a tall mocha skinned beauty wearing wire framed glasses and a grey suit showing her curves and high C-cup breast with a white blouse underneath and green tie as her hair came down below her butt._

_The second to last be a long lanky bluenette who's hair went down to her feet with a lock of hair that stuck up in a curl at the top of her head. She was a beauty herself with her circular frame glasses that rested on her pale skinned freckled nose and blue eyes. She wore a black double breasted suit and long necked musket in hand with an enraged sneer marring her beautiful face._

_And the tallest just coming above her by two inches standing at a statueqsue 6'2. She had pale skin that contrasted with her long ink black hair that came down to her thighs. She had orange-red eyes with ruby red lipstick on her lips. For clothing she wore what looked like a black leather straight jacket that left her arms free to move at her leisure that strained against her large E-cup breast and a pair of black pants and shoes. _

_The six recently deceased women took a look at the blond and unlike the mob who felt fear from the scene before them he didn't feel that. Instead he felt...safe, loved, wanted by the woman in front of him as his vision began to fade and felt his heart come to a crawl_

_looking away from the dying blond they turned to the mob as they're gentle gaze turned furious the tallest one turned to the bluenette she said "Rip. Tend to the young master's injuries and see what his status is"_

_she nodded and glided her way to Naruto who checked him over while the tall black haired beauty said "several thousand years we've slept when our last master placed us here in a death like state as our last master placed us here to tend to our future master. And guess what it is the first thing we see? Our master who can't be any older than four bleeding like a fresh slaughtered carcass as several grown men torture a child" Her angelic voice was laced with malice as her eyes sharpened glowing red_

_the dog masked shinobi who was in the back vanished while the rest stuck around as they were bombarded with killer intent unfortunately they didn't have that little voice in the back of their head that told them to run like a little bitch as one spoke "So these cunts want to protect the demon. Fine! Kill them all!"_

_the moment the first wave was all in reach a massive amount of blood was sent flying from the first six genin and chunin had their arms removed as she licked some of the blood that landed in the corner of her mouth she quickly spat it out in disgust saying "ugh taste like swill after having tasted master's lovely essence"_

_that action stopped the oncoming mob cold seeing her rip the arms off several shinobi without even moving "w-Who are you?" one of the remaining shinobi asked_

_A sadistic grin formed on all the women's faces showing they're glistening white teeth and sharp fangs even Rip's who continued to stop the bleeding for as long as she could. The tall otherworldly goddess said "To the world I was addressed as many things. Draculina, Nosferatu, Night Walker, Vampire, Queen of the night, the no life queen..." she listed. Taking in a breath "To our master we are his humble servants waiting for his orders and to you..." she paused as her grin grew longer "We are your nightmares given flesh." _

_Her grin grew dark as she said "But if you must know my name. Then let this name be one you take with you to the bowls of hell. I am morganna Tepes" with her peace said she charged through the mob as she removed limbs, and the sound of breaking bones and crushed skulls all with minimal effort as her white gloves remained pristine as if they were freshly washed._

_When she was finished she was quickly put in a hurry "Morganna! It's the master he's been poisoned very severely. It's gotten into his bloodstream and through his heart. We can't do anything to help him"_

_She cursed crushing a skull that remained complete as she held they're new master's head on her lap "damn it we can't lose him not when he just wakes us up"_

_"What if we turn him? He would still be our master and perform his shinobi duties. If anything it would make him stronger than any ninja could ever dream of. And for some reason I'm sensing another essence in his blood" Integra said with her contemplating the thought when she saw him cough blood_

_She relented and had the other's assist her in his change as they heard a cracking sound as the process continued she thought '_I will not lose our new master. Our last master promised a strong willed man as our husband and when we tasted his blood I knew he was the one. We will not lose him_'_

_Once the process was complete they covered their eyes seeing his body being covered in a ball of light as it died down it showed they're new master had gone through a change._

_His hair was long and spiky while it was no longer blond but blood red with blond tips and black streaks. He had pale skin though it is common for an Uzumaki he was even paler. His whisker marks were thicker. Jutting from his upper lip were two fangs that were incredibly sharp as were the nails on his hands and feet. The thing that really got the girls attention was the nine long red tails coming from his spine and two long red fox ears attached to the top of his head_

_His eyes were no longer the lovely sapphire blue the girls were entranced by but instead they were a captivating purple that rippled outward with black wisps flowing through it_

_he tried to remain amongst the waking as he looked around as his eyes landed on them and were relieved that he wasn't afraid of them and hasn't tried to get out of they're grip._

_Unlike the grins they sported before that bordered on the deranged these were gentle and loving smiles soothing his fears though he was slightly worried they could understand while morganna said "rest now young master. We would never dare dream of hurting you. Sleep for when you awaken all your questions shall be answered" _

_her voice was like velvet as he complied letting his eyes shut as she picked him up as they all traversed the shadows to the master bedroom that had they're coffins as the entire bedroom and bed's dominant colors were black and red _

_Removing his dirtied clothes in favor of a simple shirt and sweatpants were a deep grey with red stripes running up the legs on the sides while the shirt was a deep blue. Though they were severely displeased at the state of his health as he was malnourished as they could see his bones and ribs from all angles after they had bandaged him to help jumpstart the healing process _

_Gently placing him between the soft silk sheets she turned to Rip and Zorin who had their weapons already at hand. Zorin had a long scythe that had incredible reach while Rip carried a long barreled flintlock musket gripped tightly in her hands. _

_She said "I want you and Zorin to watch over the young master understand? Anyone who finds this room you two are to kill them without hesitation"_

_Rip said "but lady Morganna what about the people who were genuinely kind to our master? They're going to be worried and look for them"_

_she nodded seeing his memories through the blood they drank and saw the people who were kind to him and were especially sweet to him "if any of them appear then keep them safe as well but otherwise no mercy"_

_they nodded giving her a salute as she nodded with Morganna and the others left out of the room and through the halls like vengeful spirits exterminating any and all threats to they're master as Zorin sat in a chair against the wall as Rip combed a hand through his now long spiky hair being surprised by the feel_

_"Zorin you must feel ze master's hair! It's feels like fur from an incredibly soft animal" she exclaimed as Zorin was already fighting the urge to do so only to submit and do so still sitting her chair only now by his bedside rubbing his head as she accidentally brushed against his new ears as he purred _

_"Oh our new master iz so cute isn't he!" Rip exclaimed getting Zorin to nod in affirmation_

_Naruto finally had returned to the land of the living as he opened his eyes to new unfamiliar surroundings as he remembered the events that had previously transpired _

_the first thing he noticed was his attire going from the dirty and bloody shorts and shirt as he now wore sweatpants and shirt. The second thing he noticed was the dull light fading from the curtains as he thought '_did I sleep for an entire day?_'_

_and the last thing he noticed was that he had bloody bandages on his person from the wounds he's suffered that had already healed were now dulled to phantom pains that would usually take him a week at the least to fully heal_

_"Ah your awake excellent" a familiar voice from he remember from last night that caused his head to snap in that direction to the point he wasn't sure if he died or not though he must have because he was in the presence of angels. Standing alongside the wall that and doorway were the other women he saw from before but one had changed in clothing. _

_She now wore a large red bordering black coat that split into two tails at the end and a white blouse with a black vest that strained against her generous bust, long pants and dress shoes that accentuated her curves and long legs. On the breast pocket of her vest were glasses. In his opinion they were all quite beautiful like that snake lady who would always be kind of him and the two cat and weasel masked kunoichi who would protect him, and the girl he would always bring injured animals to her to heal them._

_Morganna caught him eying his wounds as she answered his unspoken question "vampire saliva containing many powerful healing properties if we wish"_

_Asking slightly worried "so all the things that had happened last night were real?"_

_they nodded to his question "and those people from earlier...you killed them?" he didn't feel any remorse or sorrow for the people who died that night as they tried to kill him for containing the Kyuubi which he was already aware of as the seal was so strong he absorbed it making him the new Kyuubi as it left him a scroll on his abilities and a summoning scroll _

_She nodded saying "that's right they tried to bring harm to our master. And such actions just simply couldn't go unpunished" she had explained with conviction _

_confused he asked "...Master?" they grinned as they approached his bed sitting beside him as Rip sat behind him with her legs wrapped around his waist and started to comb a hand through his hair as he began to purr softly much to the girls pleasure as he leaned back against her chest_

_"You see master when those monsters hurt you your blood landed on us it woke us up as we smelled and tasted your blood as a child of the Hellsing family with a high enough concentration of your blood could wake us. Though it was promised that when you were born should something have happened to your parents you'd be placed in our care here at the mansion to raise you as your servants and wives from now to forever as Draculina whatever orders you give we will perform master" Seras said as she bowed lightly only to get flicked in the forehead lightly seeing him deadpan with his tail extended _

_"I don't like formalities. If I am to be your husband's than you must understand you aren't my slaves but you are given time my wives and friends. If you can't help but address me as something either do Naruto or Naruto-kun" he said making them happy that he accepted them despite what he experienced last night _

_Integra smiled and thought for a moment seeing him she thought '_oh he's going to be quite the attractive young man. If I sensed anything in his blood he's going to have a lot of wives which we don't necessarily mind_' they were also pleased that he didn't dismiss them so quickly and shut them away inside they're caskets deep in that cell like the other children of Hellsing_

_He then picked up on something they said "wait...who are my parents?"_

_Morganna and the others raised an eyebrow as the girl with cat ears asked "you don't know your parentage?"_

_He shook his head somberly "I was told I was an orphan. Every time I would ask the old man he would say they were heroes but he would claim he never knew their names or knew them personally"_

_Zorin asked "Old man? Who is zes old man?" as the other's were wondering the same thing but chose to remain silent while the queen of vampires answered _

_"He's the hokage. Naruto calls him old man because he's raised our dear husband since he was born spending what free time he could with him" she said looking at Naruto who nodded with a smile _

_"I should go see him so he knows I'm alright. He's probably worried" he thought out loud _

_"Then we shall follow. Lord hokage has quite a bit to answer for as to why your just now finding your birthright and your lack of knowledge pertaining to your lineage" Integra said in a won't take no for an answer as he nodded only to wince _

_"Okay though I may need to change my bindings these feel rather sensitive. And some clothes as well" he said as they nodded with Schrödinger removed the bandages and got him a fresh set while the others were looking through the building for suitable clothing to wear _

_While they were gone he spoke to the two remaining girls in his company and asked "who are you two by the way?"_

_The two girls smiled with the cat girl stop for a moment as she bowed before him "I am Schrödinger Naruto-kun and I will always be by your side" _

_The taller girl brought cheek against his and nuzzled as she said "I am the huntress Rip Van Winkle. My bullets always hunt without distinction mine dear fuzzy love" _

_He nodded with a smile as they already knew he was a fox from his memories as the feline tended to his bandages when the girls returned with a smaller male version of Morganna's clothing _

_"Here you go Naruto. We'll go and let you get dressed in privacy" she said as they all vanished making him smile in appreciation while changing as he now wore a pair of black pants that had two belts keeping them up with black dress shoes that had steel covering over the toes and a silver chain connected to a belt loop leading to his pockets. For a shirt he was now wearing a black button up shirt and a black sleeveless vest and black tie. To complete the outfit he also wore a black coat similar to Morganna's except his was in black_

_Walking out the girls gave a wolf whistle in appreciation seeing how well dressed he was with blond hair as he changed back _

_"You're looking good Naruto-kun. I simply can't wait to see what you look like when you're older" Morganna said eying him as he turned scarlet _

_Letting the good moment last a little longer Integra said "alright now we're going to the Hokage and get some answers so let's get a move on"_

_He paused as he said "aren't people going to wonder why six women that haven't been seen before are traveling with the demon brat"_

_Contemplating on this and understood where he was coming from as they wanted as little trouble as possible so Schrödinger proposed "why don't you all follow him by his shadow and I'll just do this"_

_in a puff of smoke as it dispersed where the cat girl once stood was now a blond furred cat with black ears and tail as it hopped onto his shoulder rubbing itself against his cheek purring loudly as the girls melded into his shadow all the while glaring at Schrödinger who gave a feline smirk_

_Once they've all settled in Integra said through they're new mental connection "Naruto-kun with us connected to you no harm will come your way. Now head to the hokage and we can explain everything there okay?"_

_he nodded with a smile as he ran through the halls and through the large black oak double doors and the large steel gate as it shut behind him preventing any intruders from desecrating it's new master's abode_

_**00 hokage's office 00**_

_For Naruto the trek through Konoha was the usual glares and harsh whispers that since his birth were things he could handle as they were only words. But for the girls they had to restrain themselves albeit barely from permanently dying the streets of the village with they're blood. But for the safety of their husband and master they decided against it unless someone tried to cause him physical harm._

_He walked through the halls of the hokage's mansion and came face to face with the hokage's main office as he knocked getting permission to enter _

_As he walked through the door the girls saw an aged man who looked to be in his late sixties early seventies as the liver spots on his person were quite evident._

_The leader had a look of worry on his face as he had yet to see his surrogate grandson until he looked up and snatched the young boy into a hug which the girls were happy to see as someone in this village cared about him as much as they did_

_"Oh Naruto my boy. I was so worried! I should have walked you home last night instead of trusting the village to not try something while you were alone. Are you alright...nothing broken and where did you get those clothes?" he asked in a single breath _

_Letting the young boy down Naruto heard Integra's voice '_Naruto-kun tell him to get rid of the Anbu in his office and put up a silencing seal and we will explain everything_'_

_he did as she said as the guards on all four corners of the office vanished while the room glowed a soft blue when the hokage asked "Now Naruto-kun what was so important that you had me remove my guards and place the silencing seals?"_

_Before the young boy could answer an authoritative voice cut in "We wanted to have some words with you Hokage-sama"_

_he looked around when the cat that had hoped to his desk when he hugged Naruto jumped in the air as it transformed into a girl with blond hair while looking down Naruto's shadow shook as several women appeared from it _

_As Integra adjusted her glasses Rip went to take they're young master into her lap again as she combed her hand through his hair again "As you must be wondering as to who we all are I'll introduce ourselves. I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Temporary leader of the Hellsing family and organization"_

_The dark haired woman next to her said with a large predatory grin said "I am Morganna Tepes. Or if you prefer the no-life-queen and servant to the Hellsing organization" _

_The bluenette massaging the content Naruto's scalp said in a thick accent "I am ze Huntress Rip Van Winkle marksman of the Hellsing family and servant to our master"_

_The blond that had once been a cat said "guten tag I am Schrödinger like the other's I am a servant to our young lord"_

_The bustier blond said "I am Seras Victoria a vampire and servant to the Hellsing family"_

_the orange haired woman looked out of the corner of her eye to the kage looking at her expectantly as she helped rub Naruto's scalp said "I am Zorin Blitz vampire to our master" _

_Once Sarutobi heard the name alone he already knew they had something of importance but hid it saying "Well as you already know from young Naruto. I am Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage, and I must thank you for looking after him seeing as he didn't have those clothes. And what do you mean by master?"_

_Integra took a seat on the couch as she lit a cigar as she exhaled "We address him as our master because his father was our master before him as was his mother. We gave him those clothes because it is befitting of a Hellsing to dress properly. And thirdly and most importantly"_

_the air got thick as she shot him with killer intent "__**WHY THE HELL WASN'T HE INFORMED OF HIS LINEAGE TILL HE WAS ON THE VERGE OF DYING LAST NIGHT! IT WAS ORDERED BY HIS FATHER AND MOTHER THAT SHOULD SOMETHING HAVE HAPPENED TO THEM HE WOULD BE PLACED IN OUR CARE TO RAISE HIM!**__"_

_The hokage tried to reason his actions saying "His parent's had a lot of enemies and I didn't want them trying to cause him harm"_

_This didn't help his case as the air got thicker "__**HE HAS ALREADY SUCUMB TO HARM! WHEN WE HEALED HIM WE SAW THAT HE IS SEVEARLY MALNURISHED! AND IT WASN'T YOUR OR YOUR STUDENT'S SAY WHEN NARUTO TOOK THE MANTLE AS HEAD OF THE HELLSING NAME! AND AS FOR THOSE PATHETIC HUMANS WHO WOULD LATER ATTEMPT TO HARM HIM WOULD MEET AN END BY US AS HIS SERVANTS**__"_

_"But-" he said till he was cut off as Integra raised a gloved hand as she shot him a glare "You will tell Naruto of his parents or we will do it ourselves. And I expect you to give him everything that belongs to him as it should have when he was born money, jutsu and weapons included"_

_He could tell by her tone that this was non-negotiable as he said looking at Naruto "Naruto remember when you would always ask who your parents were and I would say I didn't know?"_

_He watched the young boy nod as he was afraid of losing the trust of someone he saw as one of his own children "you see that was a lie. Your father was the fourth hokage Minato Senju Namikaze Hellsing the man who sealed the nine tails away inside of you at birth. And your mother was Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha. My student had advised against you knowing of your heritage until you were older promising he would look after you though judging from how the look of confusion on your face has to go by anything you have no idea who that is?"_

_He shook his head when he had an epiphany saying "wait does he have long white spiky hair in a pony-tail?"_

_He nodded as the young boy said "yea I met him a year ago saying for the orphan brat of a extinct island whore to stay out of his sight"_

_while the girls already knew and decided to beat the toad sage senseless when he returned but for the hokage this was astonishing for him to call the woman his student loved dearly as such and would tear it out of his ass next time he saw him_

_He walked towards the portrait of his Naruto's father and asked "Naruto do you understand why your father did what he did at the time despite the villagers not following his wish?"_

_Everyone turned their attention to Naruto as his bangs covered his eyes till he looked up when he dispelled the illusion again as he took his real form shocking the aged kage_

_"I think so. Do I like the fact that I was chosen...no. But if I was the one in his position I could see why he chose me. As a leader and father how can you ask someone to sacrifice their child to go through with the sealing if he himself were unable to do so himself? Unlike the other villages he didn't make me a Jinchuuriki to act as a weapon but as a guardian of the village. I still wish to be hokage but I'm not going to seek the acceptance of everyone who don't care about you because of something so stupid. I know that if someone were to go through what I did and they knew he was of some royalty or clan they would kiss their ass to get on they're good side. Only to the people who can see past that are the reason I intend to protect those who can't. For those can't get over they're petty hate aren't worth my time and if they got a problem with it they can kiss my ass" he said with a cold indifference befitting a leader _

_He nodded as he and the girls smiled. He grabbed the photo revealing a safe that held several scrolls, one customized Durandal modeled after the German große Messer with a motorcycle gear shift. And a chokutō._

_He gave the belongings to Naruto and said "the great sword is Red Queen and the chokutō is Akai kōgō used by your mother and how she got her title as the Chi no aka shi. In the red scroll with the swirl are the sword styles used for both swords. The black scroll holds the bloodline of Sharingan with limiters that will release themselves when it feels you're ready. In the yellow scroll is your fathers two signature jutsu along with various other techniques he and your mother had collected since they're days as genin. Let me say this they've gathered so many scrolls from taijutsu to kenjutsu along with the Uzumaki sealing scrolls and the Uzumaki legendary summoning scroll"_

_As Naruto held those items in his hands he never felt closer to his parents than at that moment as he smiled quickly giving the aged kage a hug _

_Being released he said "we can keep this meeting a secret seeing as the council likes to do a lot of things behind my back. And Seeing as your the heir of all three clans and the heir of the organization of Hellsing you will need multiple wives though seeing as you have quite a few already at the least you are going to need are ten with the most being sixteen"_

_you could hear the perversion in his voice though Naruto was to innocent to notice it the girls did as they shot him a glare making him back off as he concluded the meeting "alright. That is all Naruto and also for what it's worth I apologize about my student's unacceptable remark about your mother" he felt Jiraiya didn't have the right to be considered Naruto's godfather after finding out about that_

_He nodded with a smile saying "it's okay Jiji though I'm getting tired after today I need some sleep"_

_he chuckled saying "that's to be expected. I'm going to get out of your hair Naruto sleep well my boy"_

_that was the day everything changed for the better_

_**00 end flashback 00**_

_'Hello earth to naru-koi you there?_' Seras said as her hand knocked against his forehead till he gave a long lick on her arm making her retract it quickly

'_Yeah I'm here girls just going for a walk down memory lane is all. So I gotta get back to my standards after all I did drop being around those three for so long_' he responded walking into the compound

'_Though I have to ask are your familiars still keeping an eye on Hinata? Her father is an ass and I fear that should he wish to take his frustrations out on her this village is going to lose an clan head in the most gruesome of fashions_' It was no surprise Naruto cared about Hinata as a love interest as he wanted to keep her safe in fear of the village being unable to hurt him they would hurt him through someone he loved

'_Of course Naruto. My Baskerville hounds have been keeping their eyes on her hospital room from the shadows and outside her room if they see someone or something they will alert me_' morganna said making him nod as they came from his shadow letting him bathe and getting cleaned up wearing a pair of Anbu pants with a sleeveless muscle shirt

Thanks to the training and the nutritious meals comprised of things other than ramen. And blood to satisfy his vampire thirst till he had grown strong enough to go out and hunt for himself which thanks to their training and his blood as a vampire and kitsune along with his family blood in his systems he grew at an exponential rate to where at the age of five he was a jounin and at the time he hit the third year of the academy he was a kage in everything they had to teach or was on par with them

"Hope you're ready Naruto-kun because we're going to work you harder than you ever have before" Rip said as the girls shared an identical grin making him slightly nervous causing him to quiver as the three girls laughed in sick pleasure thinking '_why kami why?!_'

_**00 Day of the finals 00**_

It was the day of the final exam and all fighters had trained every hour they could to prepare. The weather took an impromptu change as the sky grew dark with a light drizzle as lightning rolled along the skies while a thick fog rolled across the ground and despite the change in weather nothing could go wrong

Sadly for the oblivious this is a day that would forever prove them wrong

"THE FIRST ROUND OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS WILL NOW COMMENCE WILL NARUTO UZUMAKI AND NEJI HYUUGA PLEASE COME DOWN!" genma shouted as Neji stood there with a confident smirk

_**00 in the stands 00**_

"I wonder where Naruto and Sasuke-kun are?" ino asked as sakura scoffed

"Who cares about the stupid baka! He doesn't even deserve to be in the same arena as Sasuke-kun" she said till she was blasted with killer intent by seven figures

"I'd watch what you say about my Naruto-koi if I were you haruno-san" a familiar voice came as the other jounin and genin turned to see Hinata in the accompaniment of six beautiful women though Morganna now had a pair of orange tinted glasses and a large red fedora

Although the biggest shock of all was Hinata. Her hair was longer as it went to her mid back. She also forsake the beige oversized coat for a lavender one that was left open revealing a skintight muscle shirt and a pair of tight Anbu pants with high heeled sandals though her skin tone had gotten remarkably lighter

Sakura made a rebuttal "oh if it isn't the silent princess why do you care about that baka he's just going to lose because he's weak"

"If he's so weak than what does that say about you then whoruno?" Hinata said shocking everyone as they watched her and the other's take a seat next to her while she sat next to Kurenai

Anko whistled as she looked at the girls checking them out saying "and who are you girls? I don't think I've seen you all before"

Integra who was closest to Hinata said "I am Integra, the girl wearing red is Morganna, the two blonds in order are Seras and Schrödinger. The orange haired girl is Zorin Blitz and the blunette is Rip Van Winkle. We along with Hinata-san came to cheer on our fiancée"

they all looked at Hinata who jestured to the ring on her finger getting an appreciative whistle from the girls as she said "yup he proposed during the break before the finals and he should be here"

Pointing to the sky she counted down "Three...Two...One..."

_**00 arena 00**_

The storm clouds began to swirl as black lightning began to dance across the clouds while Genma said "NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO GET HERE BEFORE YOUR DISQUALIFIED!"

before the minute was up a large bolt of black lightning struck the center of the ring making both contestant and proctor jump on the wall as the lighting crackled across the floor while the sound of screeching bats and the howling of the wind began to surge in the center of where the burst of electricity hit as a large whirlwind to surge as the bats converged in the eye of the wind

_**00 stands 00**_

"hehe showoff" Hinata muttered as the others chuckled while Anko was mesmerized. Anko was someone who always looked out for Naruto since his childhood and overtime began to feel attraction towards him especially when she was in the medical ward of the tower after her dealing with Orochimaru nobody visited her but him and Kurenai making her rather happy that someone cared

"True but it is one of the reasons why we love him Hinata-san" Morganna said with a large grin that seemed to mirror Anko's own as all the girls who were aware of who was about to appear

_**00 arena 00**_

as the bats started to form a human figure the sky was no longer black it was a crimson red with black clouds drifted through the sky while the moon giving off a crimson glow as it floated in the ocean above

As the wind died down the bats began to peel off someone's form. First at the thigh, then the chest, and last the eyes which were shut. Once they snapped open his eyes showed they were a captivating violet that rippled outward with black wisps and while the pupils weren't round instead they were cat like. His energy pulsed outward causing the bats to disperse to show the person underneath as all the women turned crimson. He even heard some girls whisper "_Damn he's fine!_" that had him chuckling

The figure was obviously male with one gloved hand in his pocket while the other was on his waist showing the gloves were fingerless with metal rings at the end of each finger. He had long spiked blood red hair with yellow tips and black streaks that reached down to his lower back and a pale complexion. He was muscular but not like that of a wrestler but more so as a professional swimmer or runner.

He wore a black button up shirt with silver lines running through it and a black vest with a black tie with his Konoha headband was tied around his neck with a black cloth. He wore black pants with two belts holding them up with a fox head acting as a buckle with two silver chains hanging from a loop and going into both pockets. He also wore a long black hooded coat with white serpents rising from the hip on both sides of the coat leading up to the hood with they're maws open wide as he pulled the hood over his head the only thing visible was his whiskered face and his eyes through the shadows.

On his back was a large customized Durandal modeled after the German große Messer with a motorcycle gear shift(Imagine Devil may cry's red queen). While he had a chokutō on his hip. With some elongated apparatus hanging in a leather carry on strap was some red metallic device.

Genma after recovering from the impromptu arrival said "Your name?"

Giving a dull side glance to the bandanna wearing man he said "Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Senju Namikaze Hellsing at your service...Am I late?"

_**00 stands 00**_

"No way that's Naruto! Damn where has he been hiding that shit man!" Kiba shouted with wide eyes though a smirk came to him as he knew Neji was about to get thoroughly humiliated

"The dobe is lying there is no way he's related to two great clans and the fourth! He's just trying to make himself look cooler than Sasuke-kun!" sakura said though ino and tenten couldn't stop ogling him and Hinata and the girls were openly giving wolf whistles

"Damn Gaki got hot look at those muscles!" Anko said as Rip tapped her on the shoulder getting her attention saying "Naruto-kun is ze heir of five families. If zou are willing he will need a bit of help"

they knew Anko liked him and she wanted her chance while Ino and Tenten wanted a chance to really get to know him as a child people kept pulling them away from him

_**00 contestant's booth 00**_

"Naruto...Uzumaki" a red headed girl said. This was Subaku no Gaia youngest daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage and jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku. She was a fair 5'2 with blood red hair that was done in a high spiky ponytail that came down to her neck with a bang coming over her right eye leaving the left eye visible showing she had sea green eyes with black rings around them showing the signs of being a Jinchuuriki of the one tails or the fact that she hasn't had sleep in some time

She wore a fishnet bodysuit that went down to her upper thigh and a kimono that went down to her mid thigh with a belt wrapped around her waist to grant her movement along with a red coat that covered her left shoulder leaving her right bare and a pair of high heeled Suna sandals with her gourd strapped to her back

She felt he had changed though he still had that will power that conviction of his made her heart flutter though her '_mother_' kept ranting about how he would betray her making her hesitant to act.

The other genin were shocked though it was her sister temari's comment that solidified her resolve "how did he go from blond loudmouth to redheaded Adonis? I wonder if he's single?"

she shot her sister a glare as she backed off though she was snickering mentally as both of them heard the comment Hinata and the other bluenette said about him having those clans to rebuild and decided to say to hell with '_mother_'

_**00 Arena floor 00**_

"You didn't answer...Am. I. Late?" Naruto asked slowly making genma shake his head in a negative

"No you're right on time. Though I gotta admit kid that was one hell of an entrance you made nice work on the genjutsu with the change in the sky" he said getting a smirk from Naruto

"Took a bit of doing but that was no genjutsu. Anyways I know we all have quite a few fights to get through so shall we get started?" Naruto said taking a cigarette from his breast pocket and lighting it with a spark of fire that appeared on his index finger shocking everyone

he nodded saying "The first match of the chunin exam finals will now commence! Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Senju Namikaze Hellsing V.S. Neji Hyuuga! Fight!"

"You should give up now. Fate has already decreed me the winner as a failure such as yourself is fated to lay at my feet" Neji said though Naruto started to laugh like a mad man unsettling him

"Funny talk for someone who was being pushed back by a supposed failure. Should she have done a single handsign you wouldn't have been able to even shit unless she disabled the handsign. And even though her clan stopped trying to teach her the clan's '_great_' taijutsu she still had your back against the wall. Though if her failure of a father were to have realized she was more flexible than a standard Hyuuga and helped her by adjusting the stances to suit her you would have long since lost. But again her father like yourself are a failure" Naruto said snickering as he exhaled

_**00 stands 00**_

Everyone was shocked by Naruto's comment about the head of the Hyuuga clan as Asuma commented "the boy's got balls of steel to say that with the clan heads watching"

Integra nodded saying "though it is true as we've watched her train. If her father were to have realized this she would be the one standing down there instead of her cousin"

Kurenai looked at Hinata who had an emotionless face as she stared down at the arena floor she said "Hinata is this true?"

She nodded saying "yes. My clan stopped teaching me a long time ago. I would go to guy-sensei when he wasn't training his team but he had no styles that suited me. Then during the month a day after Naruto visited me at the hospital I was discharged and he and I spared together. He helped me adjust my taijutsu and I taught him the gentle fist. I gotta admit if he had a proper sensei in the beginning I shiver to wonder how differently he would have turned out"

_**00 arena floor 00**_

"Please that failure deserves to die for what happened" Neji stated going into the tales of his past with his father's death at the hands of Kumo for saving her. And with him being branded by the caged bird seal

"so now you understand why your fated to lose" he stated only to hear snoring making him look to see Naruto's head slowly bob up and down with a snot bubble inflate and deflate

Naruto jerked awake yawning as he said "oh sorry I suddenly heard a brat bitch and complain and I couldn't help but fall asleep at the rather dull story. If you're going to talk give up otherwise make your move"

Enraged he charged at Naruto with his Byakugan flared trying to hit him only to grow frustrated as Naruto just ducked and slapped away his hits without moving from his spot

Having enough Naruto leaned back and kicked him in the chest sending him flying into the wall behind him

"So much for last year's genin of the year. Though I guess I expected to much oh well" Naruto said as he threw several shuriken at the cloud of smoke only for it to disperse seeing a spinning ball of chakra block them

_**00 Hyuuga booth 00**_

"Father isn't that?" Hanabi Hinata's little sister asked as she eyed they're clan's infamous eternal defense in action as he span

Nodding he said "indeed it is. I don't know what lies that boy is spewing about being Minato's boy but he will lose to Neji though to see such talent wasted on the side branch" he shook his head

_**00 arena floor 00**_

"so that's your clans special technique you all brag about? That's another thing about clans they get a big head and show they're clans techniques for the whole shinobi world to see giving your enemy multiple chances to observe and dismantle your techniques" Naruto said once Neji stopped spinning as he threw another series of kunai

"foolish!" Neji said as he performed the kaiten making Naruto smirk

"seal set two!" Naruto said as wires came from his gloves as he swung his arms making the wire connect with the wall of chakra as many expected them to get torn or deflected they instead absorbed the chakra while cutting Neji

"you see? Should somebody with the ability to absorb chakra your eternal defense becomes rather redundant and let's not forget the obvious problem you face with that" Naruto said as he charged at Neji making him do the kaiten again only for the same thing to happen but he continued to spin having difficulty slowing down he was given a kick to the chin with two front kicks as he leapt into the air as he gave him a final kick to the head making him go fall to the ground head first causing the ground to shake with large spider web cracks to form on the ground

_**00 stands 00**_

"Damn what did Kakashi teach the kid it looks like he hits harder than Gai!" Asuma said only for Hinata to respond

"I've seen Kakashi. And when Naruto came to visit as I asked who was training him he said he didn't want to sully his name by training a failure and chose to train in Naruto's words '_his one student over the two cannon fodder_'" she said getting the other genin to look at her and sakura who denied it

"He's lying Kakashi-sensei taught us" she said

"Then tell me what has he taught you that you used during the chunin exams? Name a form of ninjutsu he's taught you?" she said leaning down till she was eye level with sakura with a Byakugan enhanced glare

"He-He taught us the tree climbing exercise!" "During a C turned A-rank mission next!" "Umm Teamwork exercises!" "Which help how? Hell ino has better teamwork with her two teammates. Since your team formed you, the Uchiha and your sensei showed nothing but resentment towards him as he did all the work" Hinata said debunking every remark she could come up with

"What else has he taught you? Has he helped you find your affinities or helped you find a field you would specialize in?" she asked

"Yea he taught us our elemental affinities and fields we could specialize in" "then what were you your affinities? I know the Uchiha's are Katon and Raiton as all of them had them. What about the two of you?" "I have a Doton affinity and Naruto-" "he didn't even give him a sheet did he? and what fields did he say you specialized?" she asked again only for the pink haired girl to put her head down

"As I thought you prefer to talk down to your teammate and make no effort to train. your sensei is content with you not doing anything as you fulfill your purpose as cannon fodder while Naruto trains his ass off on his own seeing as his own sensei refused to help him at least learn an adequate taijutsu or anyone to help him in fields he's lacking in and most likely hoped that during a high ranking mission you two would fall so he could train the only person who matters" she said with a sneer turning her attention to the field as the jounin in the area who heard her lost all respect for kakashi

_**00 arena floor 00**_

"Well that was disappointing. Shame he disowned Hina-hime had he have trained her he would have one genin of some blood relation he could be proud of" Naruto said getting a questioning look from Neji

"Oh you didn't know? The day before she was discharged he exiled her from the clan quite the story" Naruto said leaning against a tree

"you see I had just finished training for the day when some of the guards I had placed to keep an eye on her had alerted me letting me and some friends came to see she was tied to her bed restrained as they were about to place the clan seal on her" Naruto said taking a look at Hiashi as he shot him with killer intent

"You know how the arrogant people are. To save face they try to make themselves seem favorable again. You see your asshole of an uncle seemed to have forgotten a little law made by the first hokage when he was alive about branding shinobi of the same village outside of a clan against they're will with a seal. When he disowned her she was no longer a Hyuuga thus making the attempt he made a threat on her life" Naruto said lazily sitting on the tree branch

"And what does any of this have to do with something?" he said getting a cigarette butt to the face

"Stop interrupting and you'll find out. I swear people these days have no sense of suspense" Naruto said taking out a fresh cigarette and lighting it

"Now you see the seal they used had more dangerous things placed in it besides the usual seals. Like a command seal, a loyalty seal, a dead switch, and a seal that when given a command you will forget you've ever done it. He didn't know they were on there but the elders did seeing as I questioned them there as they sweated like a sow in the sun" Naruto said as his grin grew dark

"I apprehended them all and brought them to the hokage and by law the offenders would be put to death. Your uncle got away with this because he is a clan head so he got by with the skin of his teeth as he ran like a little bitch. But the elders well" Naruto paused as his grin grew showing his fangs

"You see the Hellsing family were known for their special blood being vampires and all. So when the hokage gave the order I drained them dry seeing their memories and gained they're bloodlines. Oh the crimes they've committed the innocent blood they've shed" Naruto said with a sick grin as blood vessels surged around his eyes as they grew pale showing he had the byakugan active though the sclera were black instead of white

He sighed jumping down saying "I've spoke long enough. How about we finish this"

in one moment he was walking towards the semi conscious Hyuuga when in the next he was in front of him kicking him in the side cracking three ribs as he flew into a wall leaving a large indentation with spider web cracks flowing outwards

Stretching Naruto said "you going to call the match?"

Nodding he said "Winner of the first round NARUTO UZUMAKI UCHIHA SENJU NAMIKAZE HELLSING!"

The crowd went silent until several people applauded while the rest booed as he walked towards the contestant's booth

_**00 stands 00**_

"Well I can see one chunin already" Asuma said getting a snort from Anko

"Please the kids a tokubetsu jounin at the least. He defeated Neji with a few hits, diffused and rendered his clan's ultimate technique useless if the kid doesn't get promoted I'm asking for the boy to be my apprentice" she said getting a nod from Kurenai while the other genin were wide eyed at the show he put on

_**00 contestant's booth 00**_

"Troublesome blond where did you learn to do that?" Shikamaru said leaning against the wall as Naruto smirked showing a fang

"I've always had these skills I just hid them. I mean who would you let your guard down against? The powerhouse or the idiot who can't perform the most basic of jutsu?" he said raising two hands getting a nod from him and shino understanding the logic behind it

He walked towards the railing as he stood next to Gaia who gave him a sideways glance as he gave her a small smile in return as she quickly turned away blushing making his smile grow larger

He loved seeing the usually stoic suna kunoichi get so flustered as he said to her "I wouldn't get so excited about your match suna-hime"

She and her siblings cast him a confused glance causing him to elaborate "He's going to be late I can assure you. In fact I bet once you go down genma is going to announce that he's been disqualified"

He leaned in closer so only the three of them would hear "_I also know you three are a part of the invasion_"

They were put on guard till he said softly "_don't alert anybody but your father isn't calling the shots. Its Orochimaru...the man is wearing your old man's skin like a pair of silk pajamas. So I'll make you three a deal you don't side with Orochimaru and help me take down Orochimaru's invading forces and I'll fix the desert roses seal when you come back from your 'fight' since he won't get here and I can assure you the leaf won't go to war against Suna. So what do you say hime I can help you sleep?_"

Her siblings nodded without question while Gaia said "I need to prove my existence"

reaching forward her sand came to her defense only for his hand to part through it as his hand touched her face he said "I'm talking to you aren't I? I can touch you can't I? I think that proves you exist just fine?"

she promptly blushed when Genma shouted "WILL SUBAKU NO GAARA AND SASUKE UCHIHA PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE ARENA FLOOR FOR THE SECOND ROUND!"

she disappeared in a whirlwind of sand as it flew to the arena floor as they waited for Sasuke to arrive

_**00 Kage Booth 00**_

"That was quite the fight Hokage-sama though wasn't Naruto-kun originally the dead last of the academy?" The Yondaime KazeKage asked

He chuckled as the aged leader said "he may have been but people can change if they put forth enough effort" though the kazekage didn't show it he didn't agree with him on that when a random jounin appeared

"Hokage-sama Sasuke Uchiha has yet to arrive what shall we do?" he asked looking at the war veteran

Sighing he said "Simple if he isn't here than he has no respect for his fellow shinobi. If he can't bother to be on time here than you can't trust him to be on time for a serious matter. He's disqualified"

"Now Hokage-sama surely we can give him a little more time. Everyone had been looking so forward to seeing your genin fight my daughter and it would be a shame to disappoint them" the visiting kage said only for him to shake his head

"I stand by what I said if the brat can't be on time for something important than it show's he lacks maturity to handle serious situations. Tell genma he's disqualified" he said to the jounin who nodded vanishing in a plume of smoke while Orochimaru seethed

**00 Arena floor 00**

The jounin appeared next to Genma whispering the news as he inevitably sighed saying "figured as much"

The jounin vanished as he cleared his throat "DUE TO SASUKE UCHIHA'S REFUSAL TO BE ON TIME HE HAS BEEN DISQUALIFIED AS SUBAKU NO GAIA WILL BE PUSHED TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

The crowd booed in discontent as everyone demanded he be given more time as she disappears in a whirlwind of sand arriving in the contestant's booth

_**00 stands 00**_

"HOW DARE HE DISQUALIFY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted only for ino to slap her upside the head

"He dares because he's the hokage and his word is law. If he can't bring himself to be on time, than he doesn't deserve to be promoted. You and Sasuke can try again at the next exam next year because I know Naruto-kun is going to get promoted from his skills shown earlier" she said as the jounin watching nodded

She huffed as they got ready for the next fight

_**00 contestant's booth 00**_

"Told ya Gaia-chan so shall I?" he said gesturing to her seal on her forehead getting a nod wanting to be able to sleep

Pulling out a calligraphy set he asked to sit down saying "This is going to take a while and Shino Kankuro it's your turn next"

Sure enough the next match was called "WILL SUBAKU NO KANKURO AND SHINO ABURAME PLEASE COME DOWN!"

He whispered to Kankuro saying "_act as if you're still going with the plan_"

He sighed saying "Actually Proctor I'm not feeling so hot. I kind of had some bad fish last night and it's hitting me pretty hard. I forfeit"

The proctor sighed "WINNER OF THE THIRD ROUND SHINO ABURAME!"

The crowd booed as he sat against the wall watching as Naruto performed the adjustments to her seal as Naruto said "Shikamaru if you puss out your mom is going to kick your ass. So I suggest you at least make an attempt to fight"

The proctor announced "WILL SHIKAMARU NARA AND SUBAKU NO TEMARI PLEASE COME DOWN!"

The two of them went down as Shikamaru walked down the stairs Temari flew down on her giant fan slowly hovering to the ground as he heard her brother mutter "_showoff_"

_**00 same as canon 00**_

"WINNER BY FOREFIT SUBAKU NO TEMARI!" Genma shouted making nearly everyone face fault as Naruto turned to Kankuro saying "Pay up"

Fishing a hundred ryo out of his pouch he said "how did you know he was going to do that?"

"The boy is a Nara smart my genetics lazy as fuck by nature. Though he probably had several tactics he could have used to win he did waste a lot of chakra feeling her out with all those shadow possession attempts" Naruto said resting with his back on the wall as Gaia had her head against his shoulder sleeping lightly after he fixed her seal

Shikamaru sat against the wall as Naruto said "look on the Brightside your mom won't bash your skull in with a cast iron skillet when you get home at least"

Looking at the scene in front of him as he watched the normally bloodthirsty redhead sleep like a baby made him sigh irritably saying "_troublesome women_"

"So Naruto who do you think is going to be fighting now there are only four fighters left you, shino, temari and Gaia there. And with the fighters It looks like it could go either way" Shikamaru said as Naruto sighed

"Your guess is as good as mine. But if I had to make a guess the fights would come down to me V.S. Gaia while Shino fights Temari for the semi-finals with the winners of both rounds fight each other. Though we are about to find out in 3…2…1" the redhead said

"WILL NARUTO UZUMAKI UCHIHA NAMIKAZE SENJU HELLSING AND SUBAKU NO GAIA PLEASE COME DOWN!" as genma said hoping one of them wouldn't forfeit even though that would make his job easier he still would like to see a couple of fights

He turned to Shikamaru and said "well there you go"

Gently shaking Gaia he said "Gaia-hime time to wake up it's our turn to fight you can sleep more after the fight"

Moaning she gave him a bleary eyed look "promise? Your really warm naru-kun"

He chuckled "yes I am a man of my word"

She nodded getting up disappearing in a sandstorm while Naruto vanished in a burst of black-red fire

_**00 arena floor 00**_

"The first match of the preliminary round will now begin!" he shouted when a whirlwind of leaves appeared revealing Sasuke and Kakashi appeared back to back making all the shinobi who anticipated his arrival thought '_that's it?_'

"Are we late?" Kakashi asked taking a glance at Gaia and Naruto who had his hood up only showing his eyes

"Yes you are by several fights actually. Sasuke has been disqualified due to him not being here on time" he said getting a shocked look from the two as Kakashi asked

"What happened to Naruto I bet he lost right?" genma shook his head pointing to the hooded redhead

"Nope in fact the kid here made a hell of an entrance and decimated the Hyuuga with little effort on his part. Hell I'm recommending the kid for tokubetsu jounin for the soul fact he beat him in taijutsu and Fuinjutsu alone" he said as Kakashi and Sasuke looked at Naruto who was giving them a blank stare from under his hood

"Thanks for keeping sasuke's spot Naruto you can go now" Kakashi said only to get a bark of laughter from Naruto that didn't match the image of the blond he knew

"Fuck you shitty Hatake! I earned my right to be here. He didn't he decided to be arrogant and think his name is going to give him everything he wants! It's time the little shit got a taste of reality" Naruto said as he turned to Gaia when Kakashi grabbed his shoulder

"I said Genin thanks for keeping sasuke's place! Now leave!" he said until Naruto gripped his arm tightly as he came to his knees looking naruto's eyes turned red

"Remember what I told you before…Shitty Hatake? Touch me again and I will kill you. Now take your little fuck toy and get out of my sight" Naruto said tossing him back till he grabbed Sasuke and vanished

_**00 stands 00**_

"Hello everyone nice day isn't it?" Kakashi said while nobody answered him as he eyed the six women next to Hinata

"Hello ladies I don't think I've seen you in the village before" he said sitting next to them only for Integra to blow smoke in his face

"We don't speak to trash Hatake. Especially when you talk down to our fiancée" she said returning to the conversation she was having with Kurenai

"who's fiancée?" he asked as she pointed down to Naruto as he was wide eyed especially when Morganna spoke to him mentally "_I'd be careful if I were you Inu-san. Naruto-kun is stronger than you believe_"

He jolted getting odd looks from everyone as he played it off turning to the fight with his and Sasuke's sharingan active

_**00 Arena floor 00**_

"As I was saying…THE FIRST ROUND OF THE SEMI-FINALS WILL NOW COMMENCE NARUTO UZUMAKI UCHIHA NAMIKAZE SENJU HELLSING V.S. SUBAKU NO GAIA!" genma shouted as Kakashi was wide eyed and Sasuke was shocked

"HAJIME!" He shouted jumping back as a wave of sand was sent his way as he thought '_seal set 1_' charging futon chakra into the string as he swung his arm cutting a path with the wire in his gloves as she gave him a wide eyed look

"what you didn't think these things just absorbed chakra did you?" he asked rhetorically as he got into one of his taijutsu styles as his hand caught on fire with black flames as he punched forward sending a fire ball at her as it was blocked by a wall of sand as it turned to glass

Jumping in the air his leg caught on fire as he delivered a blade of fire from the end of his leg sending it at her creating a smoldering trench as it was sent at her

_**00 stands 00**_

"What type of taijutsu is that? It seems like he's doing dance moves or something?" Asuma said as Hinata nodded

"That's precisely what he's doing. Naruto-kun has secretly been working on a way to use an element without hand signs and that is the result. What he's doing right now is called fire bending" she said as she pointed out his loose stance shift as he pulled out a large gourd of water

"What is he going to do with that?" Ino asked as she watched the water flow out of the gourd like the one holding Gaia's sand except it was made of a type of leather

"that's his water bending one of the forms that have more versatility as it can also be used to heal people as well" she said as the water made a pool around him forming tentacles that he could control

"What is he going to pull next air, earth and lightning?" Asuma said sarcastically only for Integra to say

"Actually he has one for each of them though the lighting is an advanced form of fire and very deadly should you mess up the stances well the built up electricity will explode out of your body" she said watching the two fight each other

"His mother had made scrolls of the styles that she was making but she died before she had the chance to complete them so Naruto took it upon himself to do so" Integra said putting out her cigar

_**00 arena floor 00**_

Running at her with a large wave of water it made contact with her sand causing it to solidify

"Gotta admit Gaia-chan your pretty tough" Naruto said with a grin as her sand started to dry going back to her gourd

"thank you Naruto-kun but one of us has to win" she said as he agreed running at her as he quickly created a shadow clone as it fired a large jet of water getting her sand completely wet it dispelled as he ran at her as his gloves charged with electricity

"_**Raiton: Soul Strike**_" he shouted as his hands made contact with her causing her to spasm until she collapsed in his arms

"I think you might want to call the match Genma she's out of it" he said getting a nod from him saying

"WINNER NARUTO HELLSING!" the ninja cheered seeing the display of control over one's elemental affinity while he carried her up the stairs

_**00 kage booth 00**_

"I must admit we have quite a few shinobi who have quite a bit of skill" Sarutobi said discreetly watching one of the kazekage's guards whisper something in his ear

"_Sir our forces have been wiped out. I suggest we pull back from the invasion. The only thing I know is that whoever did it left no trace or chakra signature like it came killed the oto shinobi and left_" the masked guard said making him curse

"_fine tell them to pull back Sasuke still has his curse mark as long as we have him my plan will still prosper_" he nodded disappearing into the shadows while Orochimaru cursed whoever was responsible missing the multi-eyed shadow coming from behind him as it promptly faded away

_**00 contestant's booth 00**_

"ah now to rest" Naruto said setting her down with her head resting on his leg as he noticed he got a large gash on his arm which must have come from her when he didn't expect her making him smirk as he used the water in the air to heal his wound

"Uzumaki!" Naruto heard as he turned to see the rest of team 7 walking in with Naruto rubbing gaia's head

"What is it? If you haven't noticed I'm coming up with a plan to fight either Shino or Temari for the finals" he said casting them an unconcerned glance

"I demand you tell me where you got those techniques and weapons!" Sasuke said picking him up by his collar as Naruto created a bed of earth from under Gaia so she wouldn't hit her head

Naruto grabbed him by his throat lifting him up in the air saying as his sharingan came to life turning into a six bladed curved shuriken then it gained a three pointed star in the center

"Never. Ever. Try that shit on me again runt got it? I won't be afraid to end you brat!" Naruto said tossing him to Kakashi who caught him

"I suggest you teach the brat a lesson in manners otherwise that mouth of his will leave his brother as the last Uchiha alive" Naruto threatened as his sclera turned black with his fangs showing

He grabbed sakura and Sasuke and left letting him sigh in irritation as he sat against the wall returning Gaia to her original position as Genma announced the last match of the semi-finals

"I would like to forfeit. Seeing as my opponent is too fast for my kikaichu to follow and her attacks keep them from getting close. It would be illogical to continue" he said looking at the proctor getting a nod while turning to Temari with a bow

"WINNER BY FORFEIT SUBAKU NO TEMARI!" he shouted getting a boo as he quieted them down saying

"THE FINALS WILL NOW COMMENCE WILL NARUTO HELLSING AND TEMARI PLEASE COME DOWN!"

Naruto gently shook redhead awake getting a groan of annoyance in response "what?"

He chuckled moving some of her hair from her face "sorry Gaia-chan but I gotta fight your sister now"

He created a clone from his blood letting her stay where she was making him smirk seeing her wrap her arms around it's waist possessively especially the clones expression

_**00 Arena floor 00**_

"ARE BOTH FIGHTERS READY!...HAJIME!" he said jumping back as Naruto drew red queen charging at her

"Oh no you don't!" pulling out her fan he swung it creating a large gust of wind making him jump back

'_I gotta find a way around that over sized fan_' he thought grabbing his sword again as her slammed the tip of the sword into the earth twisting the handle letting causing the blade to give off a loud rumble

He grinned sadistically "LETS PARTY!" he charged at her with the blade on fire as she swung her around in a circle creating a giant tornado which he got caught in

She swung it up making him go air born letting him get cut up and down as she caught him on her closed fan

_**00 stands 00**_

"Seems like your fiancée isn't as great as he supposed to be" Kakashi said laughing at Naruto only for a growling sound to come behind him as he and everyone else turned to see a large black dog with multiple eyes growling at him with a vicious growl

"down basker the scum doesn't know what he's talking about" Morganna said hearing more rumbles and growls

"I know but do you really think he would lose so easily?" she asked getting a more pacified growl as it slunk back into her shadow

"What the hell was that?" kiba asked as he and akamaru stared at where the large dog was wide eyed

"That was my hellhound the hound of Baskerville. But I call him basker. Hokage-sama has us as shinobi letting us work we've done missions most would be afraid of" she said making him confused

"So that was a summon or something?" he asked

She shrugged saying "It's something like that but nothing you need to worry about. And Hatake how about you take a look to see your now former student at work"

They all turned back to the field to see Naruto perfectly fine

_**00 arena 00**_

"How did you do that?" she asked making him smirk as he jumped away from her fan and twitched his finger as he pulled his whole arm back letting him grab his sword

"I couldn't call myself a shinobi if I revealed my secrets now could I?" he asked rhetorically as he thought '_gravity and resistance seals drop from 50 to 49_'

He grabbed his sword saying "_**Futon: Decimating wind blade**_" swinging it he created several sharp blades of wind that when she tried to block it her fan was destroyed with her being partially cut up

"How! That fan was made from the toughest material in Suna!" she asked as she looked at her now destroyed fan

"Even Orochimaru's Kusanagi can be destroyed you just need to hit it hard enough to do something "he said with his sword at her throat

"Do you yield?" he asked with an impassive look as she nodded getting a fanged smile

"WINNER NARUTO HELLSING!" the Naruto supporters cheered while the others simply clapped

"Alright all fighters meet at the hokage's office next week to receive your reviews and to give the jounin and chunin's results" Genma said nodding

Naruto was greeted by Hinata and the others being congratulated by the other genin save for team 7 and the jounin

"Man Naruto where have you been hiding those skills from?" kiba asked throwing his arm around naruto's neck

"That was amazing kid can't wait to see what else you can do in the future" Asuma said patting Naruto on the shoulder making him smirk

"alright everybody give the boy some space he's probably exhausted and would like a bit of time to relax so everyone head home" Kurenai said making the gathered group disperse as Naruto and the others walked home knowing that the council will be on their asses the next day

_**Hyoton: Well there is the first chapter of Naruto King of Hellsing and I gotta say…I like how it turned out tell me what you think? **_


	2. harem list

_**Hyoton: Since the fanfic site has a attitude with me and won't post the harem in the story here it is on a separate page**_

**Harem:**

** (Gaia) Gaara**

**Tsunade**

** (Izumi) Itachi**

**Kushina**

** (Minako) Minato**

**Hinata**

**Anko**

**Yugao**

**Hana**

**Shizune**

** (Morganna Tepes) Alucard**

**Schrodinger**

**Zorin**

**Seras**

**Rip Van Winkle**

**Integra**

**Heinkel Wolfe**

**Yumiko**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: Due to the actions of favoritism by a certain spiky silver haired jounin Naruto sheds his mask of the loudmouth orange wearing blond we all come to know and love. What if he wasn't just the prince of Uzugakure no sato and Uzu no kuni, or the heir of the three founding clans that made Konoha what it was and son of the fourth hokage he is also the leader of Hellsing. Look out Konoha you've opened the proverbial Pandora's box and it's contents are waiting to come out.**

**God like Naruto. Cold, Dark, Calculative/Intelligent Naruto/Sharingan/Rinnegan Naruto/Multi bloodline wielding (gaining) Naruto/Bending Naruto. Sadistic, bloodthirsty and vampire/Kitsune hybrid **

**Elements from Bleach/Devil May cry/Naruto/Avatar the last air bender(Korra)/Hellsing Large Harem.**

**I do not own Naruto or Hellsing or the weapons or techniques portrayed in any anime above except for O.C. Techniques and Jutsu **

**Author note: I've had this running in my head along with a what if Naruto and Hinata joined Akatsuki story during the chunin exams so you can expect that but these will be an interesting story in my eyes don't know why.**

**Bashing: Kakashi/Jiraiya/Sasuke/Sakura/Civilian Council**

**Good Danzo, Good Elders**

* * *

_**00 Council Chamber 00**_

Like Naruto thought the council was going to be on his case the next day as he had dark circles around his eyes wearing the same thing as yesterday except he had a white version of his jacket with the hood up and his eyes glowing in irritation as he held a squirming Anbu by the throat while behind him his Draculina queens stood behind them just as irritated while on his back was a large metallic case that was slightly taller than him

"What?" Naruto asked in irritation as he was woken up at the ungodly hour of three in the morning after celebrating with the other genin in the chunin exams and while it isn't impossible for him to get drunk it was a stress relief from the alcohol

They could hear the irritation in his voice as a fat Civilian said "We ordered you here De-" He said before he got hit with the Anbu Naruto was dragging around like a ragdoll as the two tumbled to the ground

"The hokage's law is still in effect the next person who says what he attempted to will not get off as lucky. Am I understood?" Naruto demanded as they all nodded fearfully save for the hokage, shinobi council and elder council

"Good now who the fuck decided to have a council meeting at the ungodly hour of three in the fucking morning and it better be a good reason otherwise this chamber will be permanently died red" Naruto said looking at the council without even blinking

Shikaku stood and said "The civilian council believes you were lying about your heritage and demands you give all your weapons to the Uchiha"

He raised an eyebrow and said "First and foremost why the hell should I give my ignorant cousin shit besides a cold case of reality as I beat his ass senseless. Secondly my heritage is as real as that comb over the council man is sporting over there"

They looked over and saw that the man did indeed have a comb over who indignantly shouted "Now see here De-"

He started until Naruto was in front of him with a dark glare that made the room grow cold as the visage of the Kyuubi appeared behind him

He said sweetly "I know a certain word wasn't about to leave your lips was it? You're smarter than that"

The man nodded and sat back down when Naruto vanished and reappeared where he stood before

"Now I'll repeat myself why the hell should I give my ignorant cousin shit?" He repeated as Rip took to rubbing his head as usual getting a content sigh

"BECAUSE HE NEEDS THEM TO GET REVENGE ON HIS BROTHER!" A pink haired howler monkey shouted getting a growl from Naruto

"And hand over your women dobe they will bear fine children for me to rebuild my clan as well as your clan as I am far more deserving of the Hellsing name seeing as you would ruin such a respectable clan if it's under your command" Sasuke said with Sakura and Kakashi following closely behind before naruto's foot was planted firmly on his throat just as the two of them impacted the stone stands with naruto's scelra turning black with his sharingan active

"I could have sworn I made myself clear Uchiha fledgling never demand anything from me again. For you who has yet to awaken they're third tomoe or even transcend to the second step does not deserve anything from me. And if you ever attempt to control the women I love I will make sure you die before you achieve your life's ambition as your blood will spray like a fine mist. GOT ME!" Naruto said as he back handed Kakashi who came from behind and removed his foot

"HOKAGE-SAMA AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS! HE JUST ASSAULTED SASUKE-SAMA!" the mini howler monkey exclaimed only getting a lazy eye from the tired kage

"He questioned a clan head's right to lead as such he opened the grounds for competition of control until kakashi interfered" He said watching kakashi stalk towards Naruto

"Naruto that was assault!" The one eyed jounin said getting a huff

"He challenged a clan heads right to lead. And by such challenge he lost the moment you interfered and by the way Hatake I'm no longer one of your little genin correct Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked as they turned to head of the Sarutobi clan

He nodded looking down on kakashi "He is correct Kakashi. After reviewing all of your negligence as a sensei and lack of competency as a jounin you will be demoted to chunin and act as guard for the gate while Sasuke and Sakura shall have their licenses suspended as shinobi and given mental evaluations until they are deemed stable to continue" he verified getting horrified looks from the civilian council and the three remains of team 7

Resigning to their fate Kakashi asked "And What about Naru-"he started before Naruto growled

"What about Uzumaki-san? You didn't talk about him" Kakashi reiterated when he saw the kage and shinobi council smirk

"Naruto-kun due to his skill shown in the chunin exams has by the recommendation of the shinobi of Konoha has been given the rank of Tokubetsu jounin. Congratulation's Naruto-kun you've earned it" He said pulling out a modified jounin flak jacket that was black with the Hellsing insignia on the back which he adjusted his clothing as it was now on top of his jacket

"Hokage-sama such a position is too much for him to handle! He was a genin for not even a year he's still inexperienced!" He said getting a glare

"You're questioning my decisions Hatake? I would watch who you're speaking to. Now take Sakura and Sasuke to the Yamanaka Compound and wait for Inoichi today at three for their mental evaluations" He ordered getting a subdued nod as he and his two genin left before shooting Naruto a glare while he gave them the finger

When they left the hokage said "Naruto for your first mission as a tokubetsu jounin you are to go and retrieve Tsunade Senju so she can take the mantle of Hokage"

Raising an eyebrow not that anyone could see he said "Decided to retire than old man? You could use the vacation"

The shinobi council laughed alongside the elder council while the aged leader's eyebrow twitched "Smart ass. Jiraiya's informant has told me that Tsunade has been found in Tanzaku Gai. You and your fiancées should they wish to go must leave by seven in the morning"

They could hear the trepidation in his voice as Integra said "Why do I get the feeling there's a but in there you're not mentioning"

The group on the ground was staring at him as he relented "You are to take Jiraiya with you"

"LIKE HELL I'M TAKING THAT PATHETIC PERVERT WITH ME!" Naruto erupted getting a questioning glance from the shinobi council

"Why don't you want Jiraiya-sama to accompany you?" Tsume asked the young heir

"The man is utterly useless. I know his background he's lazy, a man with no boundaries or respect for women, and a pathetic porn writer because he can't get it up and gets side tracked by the slightest bit of cleavage" he explained

"BOY you must have assistance for this you don't know what she-"A civilian started as Naruto said

"Tall, Blond, hazel eyes, purple diamond mark on her forehead, large bust and able to get any mans attention who walks her way, accompanied by a young woman wearing a battle kimono who looks like she was in her early twenties and a pig with beads around its neck" He listed as he lazily looked over to the civilian

"…I get that right?" Naruto asked seeing they're dumbstruck expressions making him smirk

"How did you?" Shikaku asked seeing Naruto's smirk

"I think a godson and should know what his godmother looks like you know?" He asked rhetorically before he grew serious

"I'm being serious here though if I find Jiraiya following me or does anything to interfere with my mission you will be losing a second Sannin" Naruto said before waving off the council

* * *

_**00 front gate four hours later 00**_

Walking forward Naruto paused when he felt someone creep behind him when he grabbed the person's wrist and flipped him over his shoulder to see Jiraiya on his back

"I made it clear that I don't want you on my mission" Naruto said as he glared at the white haired man who groaned

"Aw don't be like that kid I want to take you as an apprentice. I saw your fights during the chunin exams and can see you have quite the bit of skill. I can even teach you my last student's techniques" He offered getting a groan

"If you're talking about my father and his Rasengan already know it. So I'm going to make it painfully clear" Naruto said grabbing the sage's outstretched hand crushing it bringing him to his knees

"I don't want anything to do with you. You are no godfather to me, nor will you ever be you prophecy obsessed toad fucker. I know you lied to Tsunade about me dying so I would be alone in hopes of making me some blind sap who forgives anything that happens to me"

"You also decided against me being raised in my father's compound so I would stay weak when you would attempt to seal away my bloodlines as well as intelligence and skill. So know that the moment you cross me I will kill you. Understand?" He said getting no response making Naruto squeeze tighter

"UNDERSTAND!?" He demanded getting a nod as Naruto threw him into a tree as Naruto speed through the trees as the white haired sage glared

'_You will be brought under control boy!_' he thought before vanishing

* * *

_**00 Kami's Realm 00**_

"Alright way to go Sochi-kun 'ttebane "A red headed woman said watching Naruto's entire life up to this point alongside a blond woman and they're families

"I still can't believe my own student and sensei would do this to my own son. I can't believe my own village would do this to my little boy" The blond woman reiterated watching him hop through the trees getting a pat on the back from the red head

"Oh it isn't so bad Minako-chan our son turned out fine…He turned out real _fine_" The red head said with a purr as the blond blushed

"I think Minako agrees Kushina" a woman said sitting on a step in front of a pond these were Kami, Yami, and the Shinigami the three goddesses and most powerful of the gods and goddesses

Before them were Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha and Minako Namikaze Senju Hellsing formerly Minato Namikaze Senju Hellsing

"Can you explain why I had to be a woman again?" the former kage asked wearing what she wore when she died sitting cross legged as her shirt strained against her D-cup bust much like her wife's

"As I explained Naruto's had a hard life and to make amends for it we would send the two of you back to be with him. But because you used the shiki fuin your soul was fractured with the other half being stuck in my sister" Kami started as she sighed

"And because the role of reincarnation and of birth one has to follow the cycle of birth boy, girl and boy again" She uttered with a depressed aura over her head

Getting a nod Kami continued "That's right and because neither of you were there for Naruto-kun because of your other student's actions he will not be able to have the bond a child normally would with his parents so you two would have to there for him in another way"

"Besides everyone knows Kushina wore the pants in your relationship" Kami's younger sister Yami said getting a snort from Shinigami while Yami made a whipping sound

"No shit sister. Kushina laid down the law since they were young even in the sac" She said smirking seeing the blond blush while covering her face knowing it was true while her wife was smirking at her

"So when exactly can we expect to reunite with our son?" She asked watching him land in a forest clearing after four hours of tree hopping

"It seems Orochimaru's health is failing him due to transferring his soul so many times to the point his body can't keep him functioning. He's already made a visit to Tsunade for assistance and has two weeks to give her response"

"When he confronts Naruto he will most likely attempt the Edo Tensei. When that happens then is when you will have your chance" Shinigami finished as they all saw him catch some fish in the stream as the two women had hopeful expressions on their faces thinking of the day they reunite with their son

* * *

_**00 forest clearing 00**_

"Alright got enough rations in case getting her to return takes a little long" Naruto said aloud when the smell of burning wood making him get up after packing up his supplies and followed the smell

When he got there his blood boiled as there was a bandit camp with a large cage filled with naked women and judging from the smell in the air besides the burning wood, they're either shit faced or pretty damn close

Landing from his tree Naruto strolled into the bandits camp as one of the men said "Who the hell are you kid?"

It confirmed his suspicions about them being drunk as the man's breath hit his nose making it burn but reigned it in acting innocent "Yes you see I was separated from my caravan and I saw your fire and was wondering if either of you could give me directions to the nearest town"

The people who heard him grinned saying "Then they won't miss ya kid but just to show we aren't completely heartless what's your name so we can write it on your tombstone?"

A large grin spread on aruto's face as he said "Well I'm known as a lot of things but to save you all the trouble I am Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze Senju Hellsing"

The two tallest women in the cage perked up at the name and looked closely as the blond said "But for you…"

He was covered in steam as they're view of him faded when it lifted in his place now stood a black and red furred fox with nine tails with black sclera as his glowing royal purple eyes shown standing at 5'9

"_**But for you I am your executioner**_" The large nine tailed fox said as he shredded the thug with his claws before advancing on the other group with his tails which they learned could be as sharp as steel cutting they're weapons

"_**I'll give you five seconds to run before I drink your blood**_" He threatened seeing none of them move before he sighed and killed them all and drinking they're blood adding their lives to his before he got disgusted

Morganna was right the blood of the pure, kind, rare blood types, virgins or your mates tasted like a fine wine that you get addicted to. The corrupt…it was comparable to the watered down liquor bars sell to make a quick buck

Changing back he walked towards the gate before cutting the lock letting them all out he said seeing them all step back seeing what he did to the thugs

He said softly "its okay I'm not going to hurt any of you. Everyone step out and gather whatever clothing they've stolen or taken from you all as well as your belongings"

They nodded as they scoured the campsite when they were finally all dressed with what little they had

He nodded saying "Alright Now hands up for those who were from families that were killed by the thugs?"

A small group raised their hands getting a nod as he asked "Now how many were traveling when they were taken?"

The other portion of the group raised their hands getting a nod "Alright I have an proposition for you all. I'm a shinobi for Konoha and am personally close with the hokage and elders. If any of you wish to start a life there I can make it happen if you wish or I can have a clone escort you back to your homes"

They collaborated for a moment as he heard a hushed conversation between the former captives when they nodded as a short brunette walked forward saying "We would rather serve you Naruto-Sama"

He raised an eyebrow before he nodded thinking even though it was just him and his girls the Hellsing mansion was large enough to fit the entirety of half the clans in Konoha and would be half full thanks to the Fuinjutsu to increase the spaces

He created a large group of shadow clones to carry them all "I want you all to get these ladies to the Hokage and tell him of the situation. Once he gives the okay get them to the Hellsing mansion"

They nodded and vanished with the women except for two women who now that he got a better look at them he could feel a familiar presence in them

He asked "Why didn't the both of you go with the others? Is your village nearby or something?"

The blond who now wore a black dress with the sides slit giving her legs room as the top pressed against her bust said "What did you say your name was young man?"

Raising an eyebrow he said "Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze Senju Hellsing…and you two are?"

The black haired woman who's hair came over her eyes who was now wearing clothing you'd see on a nun and both wore a gold cross around their necks walked forward and said "What are you doing out this far?"

He said "I've been sent out to get my godmother and incidentally enough my fiancée as well who was lied to about my death at birth. The hokage wants her to become the Godaime Hokage"

The blond asked "Why was she lied to in the first place and have you heard of a morganna, schrodinger, Seras, Zorin, Rip van Winkle and Integra?"

Feeling defensive he said "Yeah my godmother was lied to because my alleged godfather was told of a prophecy concerning the fate of the elemental nations. He wanted me to be a pariah as I was hated by the entirety of the village in hopes of me being controlled and conditioned to they're will"

Sighing he continued "As to my connection to them why would you want to know?"

They saw him get defensive as the tall blond said "Don't worry Naruto-kun we have no intent to harm them. We're old associates of theirs. Mine name is Heinkel Wolfe I'm a regenerator and a vampire thanks to Seras saving me when she did"

"And I'm Yumiko Takagi brat and don't you fucking forget it. Like Heinkel here I was saved by the bitch with the black hair" She said rather crassly making aruto's eyebrow raise as he looked over at the blond who was pinching the ridge of her nose

"Yeah Yumiko is a bit out there. She had a split personality disorder but due to some events that had happened in the past she became the sole personality" She explained getting a nod as he scratches the back of his head

"Good to know. Although you have yet to explain why either of you didn't want to go back with the others" He said leaning against a tree when he heard their stomachs growl making him smirk at they're blush

He told them to follow them as he stopped at the fire pulling out the stored fish and asked "Are you still capable of eating actual food or is blood the only thing you can ingest?"

"We can ingest both though we have a stronger preference for blood if anything why? Are you offering cutie?" Heinkel asked with a raised eyebrow before she and Yumiko blushed when he took of his hooded jacket hanging it on the large case

"It depends really because before I found you two I came across a small stream so I caught some fish. But if you want blood" He started before pulling his sleeve up and held it out towards the two

"You're free to help yourselves. I make more than you can drink which the girls are quite pleased about" He said chuckling as he finished skewering the fish with some sticks after de-scaling them when he felt two sets of fangs pierce his skin when two tongues began to traverse his skin ignoring they're moans as he has become accustomed to his girls doing the same when they're dinned on his blood

While they drank his blood he enjoyed the fish he had caught till he noticed that the sun was already going down and said once they let go of his arm "It's getting rather late if we hurry we can grab a inn to sleep in till sunrise"

They nodded as he asked them if they knew how to traverse through the trees when they shook their heads me formed a shadow clone to grab Yumiko who was quite vocal about being touched randomly

"You two might want to hold on because Tanzaku Gai is still a day away if we walk" He warned when they were about to ask why they shot through the air getting startled screams making him laugh all the way there

* * *

_**00 Tanzaku Gai 00**_

"Tsunade-sama are you really going to help him? He's-"A short brunette asked before getting cut off

"I don't want to hear it Shizune. What I do with that snake is none of your concern got it" The now identified Senju said giving her companion a glare which she promptly returned as she got up to leave

"…Fine but if I were you I would think about when you meet everyone when your life ends Tsunade-sama especially Naruto-kun…Will they be happy to see a woman who left the village and is willing the help a man who wants your homes destruction" The sages assistant said walking towards they're hotel room for the time being with they're pig leaving the blond to nurse her Sake cup

'_Is she right Naruto-kun would you be happy with me doing this? I've lost so much and you were my only light in that village until I was told you passed with Minato and Kushina_' she thought before drinking a few more glasses and left after paying her bill and joined Shizune at their hotel room

* * *

_**00 Naruto's hotel room 00**_

"You're an asshole you know that Naruto? You really are like your mom" Heinkel said getting aruto's attention as he turned to them as the two girls shared a bed while Naruto had his own wearing just his jeans

"You knew my parents?" He asked getting a nod from the two of them when Yumiko tossed him a scroll as he read it she said

"Yup your folks were pretty awesome your mom especially. Most kick ass bitch you could have the pleasure or displeasure you could meet" Yumiko said as Naruto continued to read the scroll

"Your dad was no slouch either kid. Fastest man alive and even more level headed than Kushina except when someone threatened something important to him. In fact nobody could stand up to him other than Kushina as she would kick his ass till he did what she said" Yumiko continued getting a nod from Heinkel who just came out the shower and much like her she was just wearing her underwear

"We always thought Minato and Kushina were the opposite gender they portrayed because when something happened Kushina was the one to deal with it" She said getting a laugh from the others

"Yeah jiji told me about how dad always did what she said since she had him wrapped around her little finger. I wish I could have met them at least just once in my life" He said lying down

"What would ya do Naruto-kun?" the blond asked as the two watched him think for a moment

"I'd give my mom the biggest hug I could…as for my dad I'd slug him for sealing Kurama in me and be foolish enough to think the people he had so much faith in would follow his last request without question" He said with a raised fist getting a chuckle from them

"He is definitely Kushina's boy huh Yumiko?" Heinkel said getting a nod from the curly ebony haired woman

"Definitely fiancée material" She supported as the two saw him start to fall asleep when his eyes flew open

"Fiancée?!" he said surprised getting a nod from the two as they went on to talk about they're connection to the Hellsing organization and they're interest in him as a person as he develops getting a groan

"I wonder what was with my folks when they made the contracts" he said with his hand covering his eyes getting a laugh from the two of them

"Just don't think you can get us in the sack after a first date….Unless you're extremely lucky" Yumiko said with a grin at the end getting they're blond companion to roll her eyes

"And Yumiko's mouth goes south" She said getting a snort from the curly girl not noticing aruto's silence

"And you're telling me that since we met him you haven't been checking him out? I saw you rub his chest slightly the boy is flawless" She said pointing towards Naruto who was unconscious as his chest rose and fell rhythmically

"Huh out like a light already…Guess that transformation takes a bit out of him" Heinkel said with amusement as the two girls turned in for bed as well

"See you in the morning Heinkel" Yumiko said getting the same from the blond as she turned out the light

* * *

_**00 the next morning 00**_

"Either of you have any clean clothes?" He asked as they walked through the streets getting a shake of the head

"Well before we continue we better get you some because those you're wearing won't bring much defense in combat…especially if my hunch is correct and with my luck it always is" He said drooping his head down getting appraising eyes from the two as they looked themselves over

"How is that so?" Yumiko asked tilting her head

"With shinobi those clothes won't hold together if you're fighting. While those are fine for anything else in battle those won't help much" he said directing them to a shinobi clothing store

They didn't spend much time in there as when they had come out they had changed their style of attire

Yumiko wore a black combat kimono and obi with a fishnet underclothing and anbu styled pants underneath with her katana on her side

Heinkel wore a black version of the attire jounin wear in Konoha and her holster on her hip

"So Naruto where do you think we should check out first? I mean Tanzaku is pretty large" Heinkel said walking next to Naruto with Yumiko on his other side

"Tsunade-chan is known for going to gambling parlors and bars…It would be easier to check the bars and casinos" He said remembering the stories the aged kage told him about her and her vices

"You just want to gamble don't you?" Yumiko asked with a grin which Naruto promptly returned as they walked into the first casino when he stepped on a gambling token which he grabbed

Looking at it he said "Eh…it wouldn't hurt to see how far this kitsune's luck can get him" he said before he walked towards a poker table

* * *

_**00 two and a half hours and three casino's later 00**_

"I can't believe it…not even a devil's luck is that great" Yumiko said with Heinkel just staring at him as he juggled a dozen scrolls whistling a jaunty tune

"28 trillion yen…with one token he won within two and a half hours twenty-eight trillion yen…What the hell" Heinkel said getting a chuckle from Naruto as he heard the casino's he cleaned out scream in despair

"Let's stop at a bar and get something to eat I'm starved" he said walking into the closest one when Yumiko said

"What's next we're going to run into this Tsunade chick?" She said sarcastically until she got tired of Heinkel jabbing her in the ribs

"What?!" She hissed until her jaw was grabbed and turned to see a busty blond with a brunette and a pig

"Oh you have got to be shitting me" She muttered as they followed Naruto while ignoring Heinkel's chuckle

Once they reached the table Naruto asked "Do you mind if we joined you?"

Not even looking from her sake cup she said "It's a free country"

"Thanks ma'am. But I must ask what are two lovely ladies doing out here sightseeing or personal business Tsunade Senju and Shizune Kato" He asked as his hood was still up covering his face leaving his eyes visible watching the two tense

The blond glared at him saying "Who the hell are you kid ain't it a bit past your bedtime?"

Ordering themselves some drinks he said flashing his headband "My dear I am by no means a child especially since I'm sixteen. What I'm here for is a two part request on the hokage and my part"

"I told the old man that I'm not returning to the village" She said bitterly until a scroll was rolled in front of her

"What's this?" She asked was Naruto nursed his drink

"That is by order of Sarutobi Hiruzen that should Tsunade Senju not return to the village by will than she will be considered a nuke-nin and hunted down by hunter ninja" he said getting a wide eyed look from the two women in front of him

"He can't do that!" She said abruptly getting a raised eyebrow

"Oh and how can't he? You've been outside the village for some time now…nearly twenty years at the least. It's only because of your Sannin travel rights that he hasn't order such till now. Besides he has information on your Naruto-kun" He said with a grin until he was launched outside the bar

"This is going to be interesting" Yumiko said with a grin running outside to follow the fight with Shizune and Heinkel following close by

* * *

_**00 outside the bar 00**_

"Ugh I gotta admit Tsunade-chan that was a hell of a blow. If I was any normal human that would have blown my head off my shoulders…Or you've slacked in training" Naruto said popping his neck as he dislodged himself from the wall

"Who the hell do you think you are talking about my dead fiancée!" She said in a rage standing across from him watching him seal away his weapons

"Oh just someone who knows him quite well is all. But if you want answers you gotta get serious" He said getting into a stance when he removed his gloves as she popped her knuckles

"Heh against a kid like you I won't need to get serious. But tell me gaki what is your name so I can write home to your folks saying sorry I killed they're brat since one fingers is all it's going to take" She said cockily getting a smirk in response when he closed the distance between them and kicked her in the stomach launching her back

"And we must work on your arrogance. One as beautiful as yourself only mares your beauty with such actions" he said when she got back up with a grunt

"Not bad that actually hurt" she said calmly while on the inside she was freaking out

'_How the hell can anyone hit that hard. Is that how the pervert feels to be on the receiving end of one of my punches if so I owe Jiraiya an apology_' she thought while blocking a punch with one hand feeling her bones creak

Pushing him back he said "I win"

Everyone watching the fight go wide eyed as they saw some random kid beat a Sannin

"What how did you win?! You only knocked me down once!" She exclaimed until he disappeared in a puff of smoke that in his place was a replica of her who said

"_Heh against a kid like you I won't need to get serious. But tell me gaki what is your name so I can write to home to your folks saying sorry I killed they're brat since one finger is all It's going to take_" the double said letting everything sink in

"You used your whole hand to block my punch meaning you broke the rules of the fight. As such I win by disqualification" He said with a grin that reminded her of a sadistic Kushina

"What is your name kid?" She asked seeing his arms fold across his chest

"Well to the populace of Konoha by a margin I'm called the demon brat but I prefer monster far more human in my book. But I'm called Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze Senju Hellsing. Your cousin and fiancée" he said pulling his hood from over his head revealing his red and black hair

Her eyes went wide as she saw his face and said "I was told you died!"

His eyes narrowed saying "Yeah a lot of people have been told that especially by a spiky white haired sage. Come on lets head to the hotel I'll explain everything then"

They headed back to everyone else as he paid the owner of the bar they partially destroyed while they walked towards the hotel

* * *

_**00 Hotel room 00**_

The Hotel they were staying at was filled with Killer intent as Naruto filled his fiancée in on the last sixteen years of his life as Tsunade, Yumiko and Heinkel were shaking in anger while Shizune was speechless

"THAT BASTARD! When I see him I'm going to shove my foot so far up his ass I'll be wearing him as a oversized leg warmer" She said enraged she mourned naruto's death for years imagining what her life would have been like with Naruto involved and he got off on seeing her wail…oh yes he was going to pay

"The old man tried to find you but you're harder to find than some would think. And for those who did find you they came back with some pretty nasty injuries" he said chuckling as the hokage showed him some shinobi who were sent after her…she even went as far as to give some of them a sex change

She said sitting next to him with her arms around him "And Orochimaru knew oh I'm going to kill him too"

"I take it he offered something for you in exchange for his assistance?" Yumiko asked getting a nod from the two women

"He offered Tsunade-sama a chance to reunite with her little brother Nawaki and Naruto-kun while bringing back my uncle Dan" Shizune said holding tonton who was being eyed by Yumiko who was licking her lips making the pig squirm

"And in exchange I would tend to his medical problems. He didn't explain why but his health has been failing him for some time now. He said in two weeks we would meet to give him my answer but knowing my fiancée is alive I don't have to do shit" Tsunade explained

"So that gives us two weeks to get you up to snuff. No offense hime but like the toad you let your skills drop in everything but medical ninjutsu and taijutsu. For Orochimaru now? You're just a difficult opponent when originally you were someone he couldn't touch" Naruto said getting a nod from her

"But how am I going to get back to my original strength in that small amount of time?" She asked getting a snort

"Hello nine tailed fox/vampire hybrid who surpasses his parents in Fuinjutsu and time/space manipulation? What am I chopped liver?" he said with his eyebrow raised as his tails and ears appeared

"Aw it would be difficult to forget someone as hot as you foxy" Yumiko said making him chuckle that started to turn sinister making the women in the room…pig included shake in fear and admittedly growing wetter

'_I'm going to wish Orochimaru killed me some reason_' Tsunade thought as they went to sleep getting ready for training tomorrow and the days after

* * *

_**Hyoton: And that's the end of the second chapter and I feel that it was a decent chapter as the next chapter will go into the confrontation of Orochimaru. Also I decided to take down the first chapter of the equestrian sage and redo it at a later time so for mlp fans you can look forward to it**_

_**Hyoton out!**_

_**Peace!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: Due to the actions of favoritism by a certain spiky silver haired jounin Naruto sheds his mask of the loudmouth orange wearing blond we all come to know and love. What if he wasn't just the prince of Uzugakure no sato and Uzu no kuni, or the heir of the three founding clans that made Konoha what it was and son of the fourth hokage he is also the leader of Hellsing. Look out Konoha you've opened the proverbial Pandora's Box and its contents are waiting to come out.**

**God like Naruto. Cold, Dark, Calculative/Intelligent Naruto/Sharingan/Rinnegan Naruto/Multi bloodline wielding (gaining) Naruto/Bending Naruto. Sadistic, bloodthirsty and vampire/Kitsune hybrid **

**Elements from Bleach/Devil May cry/Naruto/Avatar the last air bender(Korra)/Hellsing Large Harem.**

**I do not own Naruto or Hellsing or the weapons or techniques portrayed in any anime above except for O.C. Techniques and Jutsu **

**Author note: I've had this running in my head along with a what if Naruto and Hinata joined Akatsuki story during the chunin exams so you can expect that but these will be an interesting story in my eyes don't know why.**

**Bashing: Kakashi/Jiraiya/Sasuke/Sakura/Civilian Council**

**Good Danzo, Good Elders**

**Note: For my stories I update when I get the chance and as for the story I pick at random…I literally take the names of my stories and put them on scraps of paper where I will pick at random this chapter being a prime example **

**No let's get to the story shall we?**

"fool" speak

'_hypocrisy_' _thought or telepathy_

"**OVERLY AMBITIOUS FOOL**" **Angry Yell Demonic **

'**_Grrrrrrrr_**' **_demonic thought_**

* * *

_**00 forest outside Tanzaku gai 00**_

"Again give me another hundred thousand!" Naruto shouted overlooking Tsunade's training for the past week and a half going in to the second week since he turned her into a vampire/kitsune hybrid as it not only reduced her age to her early twenties but it made her immensely stronger so much so that the strength she had before pales in comparison

He had also turned Shizune so she could continue to stand by Tsunade's side although all of them wound up agreeing with each other to share him how they did this so quickly he would never know but the two changed

Shizune's skin lightened as her hair grew just a little past her neck as her eyes gained a red undertone with a fang just barely peaking from her upper lip she changed her attire to the jounin uniform with the clothes being black and the vest being black with red lining as the back had both the Senju and Hellsing insignia on the back her bust grew as well from the low B to low D

Tsunade had made the most dramatic of changes when she didn't have her illusion seal on her she was just barely taller than Shizune as her eyes darkened with rings in them like Shizune as her bust grew to a large H as they grew past her original F as they became more firm and supple.

Her muscle mass had re-adjusted to make her stronger and faster as both of their reserves grew exponentially as Shizune's grew from low Jounin to high Kage same for Tsunade's and they're youkai network also made an impressive factor

Right now he had the two of them working on their arm strength with gravity and resistance seals on their persons with the two doing vertical pushups with him standing on their feet as both him and his clone were holding giant boulders while they had thousands of clones working chakra control exercises and jutsu and bending as a means to have them learn the family arts since they would all be joining soon

Yumiko Heinkel weren't left out as he had them working on hand to hand and weapons skill, chakra included as to give them the even footing with other ninja like his other girls

Tsunade and Shizune had been trained to their breaking point several times over as they grew from they're old skill level to one that thanks to their new blood made it difficult for them to grow weak as they could exercise for weeks on end and not even feel the lightest bit winded…something the girls cursed since they started

Who knew Naruto could be such a slave driver huh? The only times he let them relax was their allotted lunch break which for Tsunade consisted of a special blood sake and some snack and Shizune just blood straight from the vein

"Aw come on Naruto-kun we've been at this for the last week and a half!" Shizune complained before the weight she had increased even more making her struggle

"No complaining! Do know that when we return to Konoha the training will only get harder because what I'm giving you now is the same exercises the girls put me through when I was a child. Hell Tsunade's super strength is now your only strength and trust me the training back home is going to be a real bitch to deal with" he said as both he and his clone shivered as the ghostly sounds of laughter haunted them

"The laughter the horrible, horrible laughter" He muttered before he shook it off seeing them finish as he and his clone hopped off their perch as the clone dispelled after a sucker punch from Naruto as both Shizune and Tsunade got up looking at Naruto with raised eyebrows before turning to Heinkel and Yumiko who just finished their days training

"Ummm…Is Naruto-kun okay?" Tsunade asked getting a so-so motion from Yumiko as Heinkel shrugged

"The training he went through was by all definitions hellish to the extent that the Shinigami himself would know the true definition of fear. As vampires we're essentially immortal as hardly anything can kill us due to how many souls we ingest from the people we kill that being if we're killed in the first place" She started watching him now get into fetal position ignoring Yumiko's snorts of amusement while both Tsunade and Shizune looked at the now mumbling Naruto who had a raincloud over his head

"The training couldn't have been that bad could it?" Shizune asked frightened as she already went through naruto's training and that was bad as is but for him someone who could fight Tsunade even as she was being reduced to a quivering mess wasn't and encouraging sight to behold especially now that he was whimpering like a kicked puppy

"Again Shizune it would teach the SHINIGAMI the true meaning of fear darling if that isn't bad I don't know what to tell you but you'll have to wait and see because he went through they're training since he was a child you've already got experience but they will teach you everything about vampires and other things till you throw aside your humanity" Heinkel said enjoying the sight of the two newly turned kitsune/vampire hybrids pale

What could she say it was a quirk of hers to see someone pale in fear…it got her off Yumiko was the same and seeing all three of them like this was a real trip for these two

Letting the three recover Naruto said as he had finally composed himself "Alright we'll take a break for lunch so hunt down some bandits and drink 'em dry the more you drink the stronger you get"

Turning to the clones he said "AND FOR YOU ALL I WANT YOU TO DISPEL IN GROUPS OF TEN IN AN INTERVAL OF FIVE MINUTES!"

They nodded as the first of twenty vanished in a puff of smoke while the others continued training until the next five minutes were over as the girls all went to get something to eat as he meditated in the shade of a tree as he said

"You can come out now I know you three have been following me since I left the village although for three S-rank ninja to follow me makes me slightly curious…Kisame Hoshigaki, Zetsu, Izumi Uchiha" he said as the tree came out of the trees

Kisame said with a grin saying "Pretty ballsy calling us out gaki knowing who we are and all"

Naruto said as stoic as usual with his hood up he said as his fangs became visible as his eyes darkened into a deep red "I'm far stronger than you believe and I can assure you that I can beat a few S-rank ninja but if you don't believe well how about you look at your plant friend"

Looking over they went wide eyed as Zetsu's body fell lifelessly to the floor with two puncture wounds on the neck as the Naruto before them disappeared in a burst of smoke showing the one that killed Zetsu was the original

He smirked saying "So your goal is to collect the nine tailed beast to recreate the Juubi huh? I hate to inform you but that isn't going to work"

Wide eyed Kisame asked "How did you know that!"

Shrugging his pupils narrowed into slits as they glowed saying "Well I am a vampire and by draining a person of their blood I get everything in their itty bitty minds from jutsu to memories I know your weaknesses and like without your Sameheda you're as useful as a fresh out of the academy genin"

Drawing his red queen he said "And I also know that there are or should I say were ten of you as I've killed your little plant friend I think I might keep this as a souvenir or maybe not"

Plucking the ring from the plant man's finger he placed it under his heel and crushed it as he burned the corpse to a crisp after he cut off his head and sealed that away as well

Looking at them Kisame could only express actual fear while Izumi remembered these eyes as she had watched over him as a kid and killed a few bandits and the truly sinful

Grinning Naruto said "Of course fishy-chan if you want to die that's fine unless you want to return to your base otherwise I still got to train and kill a certain snake in a few days"

The large shark man growled before charging at Naruto when the bandages around his sword snapped showing it looked like a club that had scales super glued to it when Naruto blocked focusing his youkai into it as the large club like weapon connected as he grinned

"Just a word kid my sword doesn't cut…IT SHREDS!" he said when he dispelled into a pool of water as he felt something scratched against his back as he grinned

"And I should remind you I know of your weakness another being that while it can absorb the youkai of a Jinchuuriki because it's watered down. I have absolute Youkai and Chakra you're screwed against me!" Naruto said as his teeth shown under his hood

Disappearing again a large gash formed on Kisame's chest as he felt a strong heat follow soon after as the wound cauterized itself as a large burning scar was left on his chest

Naruto said as he stood next to them "You know I kinda expected the two of you to be more of a challenge but the swordsman is all talk and you Izumi-hime I wish you would return with me I miss my Kurasu-kōgō"

Looking at her he saw she missed him just as much as Kisame was about to say something he was hit with an attack as Izumi was standing behind him with her old Anbu katana in hand

"You would dare betray the Akatsuki Itachi! And why the hell does he call you Izumi?!" he asked getting a bored eye roll

"I would think it's obvious as I sound like a woman…The fact that when I don't have on my cloak my chest is visible? Or the fact that that tobi guy calls me Itachi-chan any of these points are a fair guess but no my loyalty was never to the Akatsuki" she said removing her cloak and was now in her old Uchiha clan clothing with a squared collar showing a bit of cleavage as she stood next to Naruto wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him on the cheek

"Then I'll just kill you and get the reward and leader-sama will pay me for getting the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki!" he said charging as the two deftly avoided his strikes as Naruto focused more of his youkai into his sword as he and Naruto clashed before Sameheda shrieked in pain as it jumped out of his hands and onto Naruto when it clung to his back when it started to purr getting raised eyebrows from both Naruto and Isane

Looking at her he asked "Has this happened before or is this an attack?"

She shook her head saying "No if this was an attack then Kisame would be screwed because his reserves are connected to Sameheda as they both feed each other chakra without it he would be leaving himself open because of his lack in taijutsu"

Shrugging he swung his sword at Kisame creating a sharp blade of wind severing his head with a dissatisfied sigh as he sealed that away before draining Kisame of his blood as well before burning his corpse as he sealed away Sameheda

He sighed when Izumi wrapped her arms around his neck letting him lean back into her chest while she combed her hands through his hair saying "You need a haircut Naruto-koi"

Rolling his eyes he said before they drooped as sleep started to claim him "And…I'll tell you…what I tell everyone else…Nobody touches…my…hair"

Catching him as he fell asleep she crushed her Akatsuki ring while watching the ring on Kisame continued to melt along with her cloak while grabbing a pair of scissors and proceeded to snip away his extended lengths of hair as she continued to style it while he was blissfully unconscious seeing as he still had those dark rings around his eyes

Tsunade and the others returning came to see this as Yumiko said with her sword in hand "Who are you and what are you doing to Naruto-kun!"

Not even giving her glance she said still styling his hair "I'm just spending time with my Naruto-kun he looked like he hasn't had a true moment to relax so I used a subtle genjutsu that would work on him and decided to give him a haircut he really needed it"

They did agree with her on that but the amount of hair she was cutting was enough to make a carpet for a large living area if they were able

After shrugging Tsunade brought out a kunai and said "Lets at least straighten out his hair once you're finished cutting it so it won't look like you just attacked him with a pair of scissors while Shizune produced some type of ribbon out of nowhere getting raised eyebrows from the others save for Naruto who was still unconscious

"Wow Shizune I never would have thought you were into that type of thing" Tsunade said with a grin when she noticed the meaning into it as she blushed before denying it

"It's not for that sensei it's to tie his hair seeing as Isane-san has done it the way she did" she explained causing everyone to take a closer look and agreed seeing as she basically cut a lot close to the scalp while near the neck was a thick amount of hair still reaching rather low as Shizune braided the length of hair and used the band to bind the rest of the hair together (Imagine akito's hair from code geass akito exiled)

They managed to remove the lost hair as he just woke up stretching saying "I hadn't slept that peacefully in a while"

Looking around he raised an eyebrow saying "Wow your all back already? I wonder how long I've been asleep"

Izumi spoke up saying "A couple of hours and I must say you do look more handsome with your hair cut"

Raising an eyebrow Tsunade pulled out a mirror for him to look at as he saw his hair was short in the front and back save for a thin braided ponytail that reached his knees as he gave it an appraising look before nodding with a slight smile

"I like it not too much hair to be a bother and just enough to keep people from attempting to grab at it during a fight" He said before Izumi brought him into a kiss which a returned as they separated causing his eyebrow to raise

"Not that I didn't like that but…why?" he asked as her usual stoic expression formed a blush making him grin seeing his usual expressionless sensei/friend fluster

She said "I missed being around you Naruto-kun and I want to stay around you like before so…Would you turn me like you did Tsunade and Shizune?"

He nodded saying "Sure but it's going to have to wait for when we get back to the village I've drained myself just turning Shizune and Tsunade and with how low the amount of bandits there are thanks to the girls so we're going to need some blood for your change"

Looking at her closely he said "You've been using the mangekyō aspect of the sharingan and your starting to suffer the effects aren't you?"

Ashamed she nodded getting a flick to the forehead as he said "I guess it's lucky for me that a few overzealous Uchiha who wanted my head decided to attack me I guess it was a good call to collect their eyes"

She smirked saying "You always were one to think ahead in case of things Naruto-kun"

Returning said smirk he said "It helps to be quite the actor as well…Maybe if I retire I could take to the silver screen"

Everyone imagined him as an actor in various films ranging from action to horror and could agree that he would do rather well before their imagination started to go south as droplets of blood fell from their noses making him roll his eyes knowing exactly what they were thinking

Clapping his hands he said "Now that we got that bit of perversion out of our minds ladies how about we head back to the hotel that snake is coming tomorrow and I want us all to be bright eyed and bushy tailed"

"As bushy as yours?" Izumi asked scratching the spot where his ears were as he turned to jelly under her fingers when his tails and ears appeared purring much to they're delight

"I wish Rip never told you about that" He groaned as everyone laughed at his humiliation as he gently slapped away her hand and hid his ears and tails

"fun at my weakness aside we got to make a plan besides obliterate Orochimaru the fucker is strong and I only taught Tsunade and Shizune what I knew in terms of techniques and abilities as vampires and kitsune" he said sitting back down

"As I said Orochimaru already has his assistant Kabuto as a factor with him being at least jounin in skill where he focuses on medical ninjutsu into his taijutsu" Tsunade said getting a nod from Naruto

"I was thinking some of us could split up with our size we could split up and have some of us fight his partner while the rest of us fight Orochimaru as a way to keep the two of them apart" he said

"But who would fight who?" Shizune asked seeing him close his eyes for a moment

"As Tsunade said Kabuto is a close range fighter with his medical ninjutsu/Taijutsu and with him using that chakra to use that chakra scalpel jutsu meaning if he does fight his reserve would have already have been spent" Isane pointed out getting a nod from Shizune

"If this is the case we need a mix between long and close range fighters so Yumiko, Heinkel, and Shizune you three will fight Kabuto and Tsunade, Izumi and I will deal with the pale snake Anko-chan has been wanting a new snake skin belt" he said getting a series of nods from everyone as they returned to the hotel

* * *

_**00 hotel room 00**_

"You know it's been a while since we left the hotel but question…How are we going to all fit on the bed?" Naruto asked as he looked to see the room only had one bed though to his knowledge it was larger than he saw it before

"Honestly Naruto-kun it should be obvious" Tsunade said releasing her seal changing to her true appearance as did Shizune while they all removed their clothing till they were just in their underwear as they urged him to do the same as he relented until he was just in a pair of boxers as a serpentine tattoo was seen on his right arm going from the back of his hand to the neck where the head of the creature had its jaws poised to strike

Joining them he laid in the center with Shizune and Tsunade on his left with them wrapping their arms around his arm and waist while Yumiko and Heinkel were on the right mirroring Tsunade and Shizune while Isane to her joy and the other's ire got to take full comfort on his chest with her head on top of his heart

Sighing in comfort he closed his eyes letting sleep reclaim him joining the others in the blissful realms of sleep

* * *

_**00 akatsuki base 00**_

"_Report! What happened to Itachi, Zetsu and Kisame?_" a man said with a holographic image of his figure with purple ringed eyes as they all looked to see that the finger that those three stood on were destroyed

"Who were they sent after?" a man with long blond hair asked looking at the destroyed fingers as the blue haired woman said

"they were sent after the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki because from Zetsu's report he was seen heading towards Tanzaku Gai on his own…From his academy reports he was by all means a moron incapable of forming even the simplest of clone jutsu" she said also curious about how a no talent genin eliminated two s-rank ninja and who could have possibly caught onto Zetsu he was so stealthy not even the Hyuuga's byakugan could find him

"Could the overgrown weed's info be wrong? I mean we even lost track of the one tails as she hasn't been seen in suna since the chunin exams" A hunchbacked man said doing what many assumed was a shrug

The holographic man said "_No Zetsu's information was always absolute. For now we'll save the nine tails and one tails for a later time and prepare to get more funds we'll continue to collect the tailed beast when the time is right_"

They nodded as each figure flickered out of existence as did the ringed eyed man who thought '_Uzumaki you will now the wrath of a god_'

As he vanished a man with a orange swirl mask thought '_it seems there is more to the nine tails than anyone imagined_'

Disappearing in a vortex he faded from existence as if he was never there

* * *

_**00 the next morning 00**_

"Ugh again best sleep ever" Naruto muttered feeling an incredible warmth spread through him as he looked around to see the girls all managed to lay on him to his wonder

Making a clone he substituted with him watching as the clone get smothered from both sides of his head by Tsunade's and Heinkel's breast as the clone tossed grin getting an eye roll in exchange as he unsealed a change of clothes and bathed while he had another clone make a meal for everyone

As he finished he walked out to see that the clone they were all sleeping with was gone as they all had dressed up as well as they ate they're meals of either blood or cooked meals as he joined them with a simple breakfast of eggs sausage and bread and jam…the girls back home got him into some pretty interesting meals that were from the old world before the sage and ten tails came about

Seeing him join them during their meal they greeted him as he asked "Hey Tsu-hime when were you supposed to meet Orochi-pedo?"

Looking up from her meal as she was absently stuffing her face she swallowed saying "We're meeting today at noon sharp he's still expecting me to heal him though he didn't explain why he needed me to do it"

Thinking he said "From what Anko-hime told me the curse seal has the person applying the mark he cuts out a small portion of his soul. The only reason I could imagine he would do this is because the curse seal is a twisted form of senjutsu where the more the user taps into its power the more it weakens the bearer's will allowing said snake's soul to swallow the users making that person's body his own"

Shrugging Izumi said "But how does that apply to Tsunade-sama healing him?"

He said "When the old man let me research the curse seal I came across the notes as I said he cuts a portion of his soul to influence the bearer of the seal. The only hypothesis is that with how many times he's placed that seal on people his own body or who's ever body he overshadowed is starting to reject him"

"Like a donated organ being rejected by the person it was transplanted into" Shizune said getting a nod

"Exactly this would also be why he wants Sasuke" Naruto said getting a raised eyebrow from Izumi

She asked "But why does he want my little brother?"

Sighing he said "since the massacre he became hell driven to kill you he even thinks you're a guy how I'll never know but he only knows you by your mask's name Itachi or because your bastard father wanted a boy so he made you pretend to be one"

Brushing that aside he continued "The point is after the massacre he's become power obsessed and corrupt anyone who he feels threatened against he would do anything to stop them to remain at the top. During my time in the academy with him he hospitalized seven girls and ten boys to the point there was no way they could proceed further in their shinobi training he almost killed two other kids for telling him to piss off with his attitude"

Astonised Tsunade asked "And he didn't get in trouble hell institutionalized or tested mentally to see if he was fit to continue?!"

Shaking his head with a scowl "No since we were children at the time anything we did fell under the civilian council and they are his biggest supporters as they think the people he injured were deserving of what happened to them. And as for the mental evaluations Yamanaka's who did the evaluating were the Uchiha supporters saying he was perfectly fine…I wouldn't be surprised if instead of Inoichi doing it this time he got another supporter"

Curious Heinkel asked "What happened?"

"During the chunin exam finals we were all expected to be on time for our fight I was and decimated neji Hyuuga. When sasuke's fight against Subaku no Gaia he was a no show causing him to forfeit as I was the next to fight her"

"When she and I were about to commence our fight him and Kakashi the person training him interrupted our match expecting the hokage to remove me from the fight and let him take my place same for kakashi. Sadly for them that didn't happen as when kakashi tried to pull rank I told him to piss off" Naruto continued to explain when Izumi said

"What happened after?" she asked as he sighed

"The next day after I won the chunin exams I was called to the council chambers where he wanted me to hand over not only my clan status as a Uzumaki, Senju, Namikaze, Uchiha and Hellsing but to give him my fiancée's and belongings claiming I was unfit to have them" he said getting a growl form each of them as he raised his hand

"Due to him involuntarily activating a village law that was established during your great grandfathers time Tsu-chan he challenged for my right to lead said clans as I had nearly imbedded him into the walls of the council chambers. The hokage having had enough had both him and Sakura Haruno daughter of Sakiri Haruno were to have a mental evaluation with both of their shinobi licenses to be revoked while Kakashi was reduced to chunin" He said with a satisfied grin before it turned into a frown

"Although with his luck one of the Uchiha lovers in the clan will pass the two of them without evaluating them since all of the civilians and many of the members of the clans in Konoha try tend to undermine the hokage"

"While the civilians think they're the dominate power while the ninja and hokage should bow to their whims thinking they let us live in Konoha" he said getting a frown from them all as Shizune said

"You are over reacting don't you think?" She said getting a negative

"Before the old man instated me as a genin I was around many of the things they've done and he had me use my skills in stealth to spy on the civilians. The things they have done and attempted is horrendous" he said thinking things over

"They siphon off the funds the ninja make to improve the civilians lives, steal money from the clans in the village, the list goes on while the civilians line their pockets hell the hospital is so understaffed because they've practically taken all the funds from it leaving just enough to keep it above water there are only so few doctors and nurses as is" He said

Hitting the final nail on the head he said "And they've attempted to liquidate the belongings of the Senju clan it's thanks to me, the old man and Integra-chan that they haven't succeeded"

If she wasn't pissed before she was now because not only do some helpless sheep think they own her great grandfather's village but they have the nerve to take what doesn't belong to them as she stood up abruptly

"Let's go the sooner we kill Orochimaru the sooner we can get to Konoha and I can teach those bastards their place" She said stomping out the door as Heinkel said to Naruto

"You've unleashed the beast you know that right?" She said getting a fanged grin in return as he shrugged

"Eh look at it this way now she's going to beat the snake's skull in and then does the same for the civilian council just to knock them down a few pegs" He said as they all followed her

* * *

_**00 assigned destination 00**_

"Ah Tsunade I see you thought on my offer? Just heal me and I'll bring back your precious Naruto-kun and Nawaki and Shizune's uncle" He said walking forward as she and her apprentice looked him over

The man looked like he was part of the walking dead his skin was paler if that was even remotely possible and he was shaking like an abused puppy

She grinned saying "yeah you see that isn't happening because of two important factors"

Raising an eyebrow he said "And what might that be?"

Without saying anything a large fireball appeared flying towards him and his assistant Kabuto as they hopped out of the way as they looked where the fireball came from and saw Naruto and company as Shizune grabbed Kabuto by the throat and tossed him far from the oncoming mayhem as she was followed by Heinkel and Yumiko

Izumi and Naruto hopped over to Tsunade as they squared off against Orochimaru who growled seeing the boy who ruined his chances of killing his former sensei and seeing the destruction of the leaf

Seeing this Naruto said "Hey orochi-chan I hope your still not too mad at me for ruining your plan on eliminating Konoha or the fact because of me and some friends your little invasion force was stopped and you didn't get to see your future boy toy show off what little skill he has"

He continued to growl before grinning saying "Ah yes the nine tails Jinchuuriki you truly did set my plans back quite a bit boy but now that your alone I'll deal with you, you little nuisance"

Regurgitating his sword he grabbed it and charged as Naruto drew red queen as Izumi drew her katana as the two clashed while Tsunade tried to crush his skull from above them

Seeing this they all jumped away when her fist made contact with the ground a large crater formed under her fist causing Orochimaru's eyes to widen in surprise '_Astonishing it's as if her strength grew since before…but how?_'

From the crater Tsunade said "Damn I can't believe I missed!"

He wanted to smirk until he heard behind him "_I wouldn't get comfortable if I were you orochi-teme_"

Jumping away he made distance between them but was still given a deep gash across his back hissing in pain as a foreign energy was entering his chakra system

"Aw how disappointing Orochi-chan I was thinking a Sannin would offer more of a challenge. I guess its true both you and Jiraiya let your titles get to your heads making you let up on your skills. I guess Tsu-hime is the only one to actually deserve the title" He said grinning at the dark look Orochimaru was giving him

That dark look soon turned into a malicious smile as he said "Boy you've been a thorn in my side for far too long but I can remedy that just fine"

Raising a few eyebrows he pulled out two dead bodies and started forming a few handsigns making naruto's eyes widen catching on to what he was about to do as he finished when two coffins appeared where the bodies were originally as they gradually opened with a deafening groan

* * *

_**00 with the girls in Konoha 00**_

All the girls back home were lounging around in the Hellsing mansion as they either tended to their weapons or read to pass the time while morganna was resting with her hat over her face

Sitting up she said "Someone just really upset Naruto-koi"

Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows as Zorin said "And how would you know this Morganna?"

Giving her a glance she said "You forget we're connected to our king by not only a mental level but emotional level as well. Something happened during the search for Tsunade and he is pissed"

Rip putting her musket down asked "But what iz it that could have infuriated him so?"

"Didn't you create a technique that let us see what he does?" Hinata asked with Anko just finishing training with Yugao to keep her mind off the death of her friend

All the more experienced vampires looked at Morganna who wished she was anywhere but there as Seras said "Mastah you didn't happen to forget did you?"

Defending herself she said "It's been a while okay?! I'm not perfect!"

Forming the connection a large one sided screen appeared as they all came to see where the screen shown Naruto with Tsunade and Izumi fighting against Orochimaru as two coffins opened up to reveal

"Kushina-sensei!" Anko and Yugao said together seeing their old teacher

"But how are they alive they died sealing the nine tails into Naruto-kun" Hinata said seeing Naruto bow his head as his shoulders shook the killer intent while low enough to go undetected by Orochimaru and his resurrected parents it didn't for the others

"Naruto's pissed" Integra said simply watching Naruto go still slightly when Orochimaru's Kusanagi cleaved his left arm off with her cigar in hand

"Oh he shouldn't have done that indeed he shouldn't have" Rip said as Yugao sat next to her

"Why and what is that coming from Naruto-kun's arm it isn't blood that's for sure" Yugao said looking at the screen as were Anko and Hinata

"That's a mixed case you see Naruto-kun as a vampire much like Hinata so should you and Anko choose to become one of his mates will gain control over blood and darkness. Seras would be better at explaining it as she has used this numbers of times" Morganna said as the three girls looked over at Seras who was still looking at the mirror

"It's been a while since I've used that state but it's basically a vampire on overdrive. When I used it I could mold that black mass that came from my arm to act as well an arm. You can grab things with it anything a hand could do it can and act as a weapon" She said giving a sideways glance

"The first time I activated it was when I became a true vampire and sucked someone's blood from their body Naruto-kun did so years ago but he never went into a enraged state where the only focus we have while like that is to kill that which enraged us in the most bloodthirsty and destructive way possible" she said remembering when she slaughtered an army when they killed her friend

"So since orochimaru desecrated their graves and brought them back to fight him…" Anko started

"Your former sensei is going to wish he was never conceived" Integra finished pointing to the screen as they all watched the screen

* * *

_**00 back to the battle 00**_

"Naruto-kun!" Tsunade said running towards him when he raised his only arm causing her to halt as everyone within the area felt the now skyrocketing killer intent flood the area bringing dread to Orochimaru

'_I think I may have overstepped my boundaries on this one_' he thought as the killer intent he felt wasn't the average killer intent it even made his feel like a genin by comparison no this killer intent was…dark, cold, many terms came to his mind but the only term he could properly use to describe it was…demonic

When Naruto looked up his eyes were lidded when they slowly opened all he saw were two red orbs when they snapped open

His posture, his expression even his eyes lacked emotion like he was judging Orochimaru's very soul as Naruto looked to his now black arm before returning his focus to Orochimaru who was once feeling like he had the edge now feel like death had a firm grip on his heart and was just waiting for the signal to tear it out of his body still beating

"Soichi-kun you've grown" Kushina said making him turn his attention to his parents as joy just barely became recognizable in his eyes as he saw his mom and his mom…?!

Naruto wasn't the only one to notice but Minato looked more feminine and his or her hair was tamer than it was known for(imagine Ichigo's when he was in the final bankai during his battle with Aizen) while retaining its natural spikiness as it went down just past her neck and looked more vibrant

Her clothes hid some of her figure but Naruto and the others could tell she was by no means anything like she was before as a man

Filing that for later naruto's focus returned to the now cowering snake as he was about to toss two seals at his parents which were speared by the black mass when Naruto appeared on front of the pale snake with red queen in hand about to go for an overhead slash only for Orochimaru to duck

Calmly Naruto said "What's the matter Orochimaru I thought you were going to rid yourself of me? Or are you so frightened by a horribly injured boy?"

Everyone couldn't help but shiver at the emotionless tone Naruto held as the black mass solidified into a arm that held his chokuto while the actual arm gripped his red queen

Stalking forward his expression went from blank to murderous as Naruto said "Well if you won't come to me…**I'LL JUST HAVE TO COME TO YOU!**"

Rushing forward Naruto swung his Red queen downward as Orochimaru jumped back as a large crater formed from the impact he made when Orochimaru felt something go off in his head making him block with his Kusanagi as he and Naruto squared off

"**You know orochi-teme you picked the wrong person to fuck with today**" Naruto growled as the blood arm swung around bringing his chokuto across Orochimaru's back making the Sannin hiss in pain as the blood poured from his back

"Accursed brat!" Orochimaru seethed seeing Naruto glance at him as if he were inferior to him as the two clashed Naruto hadn't suffered a single injury save for his recently removed arm

* * *

_**00 with Tsunade and the others 00**_

"Tsunade-sama!" They all heard to see Shizune, Heinkel and Yumiko come back with a headless Kabuto return

"Shizune I see you took care of the brat" She said looking at her apprentice who was starring wide eyed at the recently deceased mother and father of their fiancée

"I know Shizune I'm still getting over the fact Minato has breast" She said closing Shizune's jaw as it fell to the ground

"Minato Kushina it's great to see you two again" Heinkel said hugging her two friends as they returned it while Yumiko was biting her fist to stop herself from laughing

"Um…M-Minato…Why is it that you have a pair of tits? Get a sex change when you died?" Yumiko joked getting a dark glare from the messy blond who was on her hands and knees with a depressed aura over her head

"I don't want to talk about it alright all me and kushi-chan can say is Kami-sama and her sisters had enough of the shit Konoha threw at our son and brought us back" She said as Tsunade raised an eyebrow

"Still doesn't explain why you're a woman" She said when the body that the girls recovered from their battle against Kabuto changed into a young man

"Bastard used a form of puppetry to force their consciousness into a body to use" Tsunade said examining the corpse to see that the body was no older than his late teens early twenties

"Minako if your done sulking we have to finish the handsigns" Kushina said pulling the former kage up by her ear getting a cute moan from the blond as they started the same chain of handsigns as they said at the same time

"_**Shin no Fukkasu**_**( true rebirth)**" they said at the same time as life returned to them as their skin regained their tans as the life returned to their once dead eyes as Kushina stretched

"Man am I happy to be back with flesh and blood pumping in my veins" Kushina said as Minako agreed missing the feeling of the sun on his or more so her skin

"Anyone going to explain why the two of you didn't instantly evaporate without the tags being placed on the two of you and more so why MINATO'S A WOMAN!" Tsunade roared ducking under some debris from Naruto smashing Orochimaru into the earth

"I'll explain when Naruto-kun finishes treating Orochimaru like an abused rag doll" Kushina said closely watching Naruto fight or more specifically just watching Naruto in general as was Minako something everyone present noticed but filed it away for later

* * *

_**00 with Naruto 00**_

"**I'm getting tired of this Orochimaru to be honest I thought with you being a Sannin you'd be a real challenge but…I guess I was wrong**" Naruto said with a cold indifference

His opponent was a mess. He was littered in cuts that were dripping with blood and to his wonder Naruto made it impossible to create a new body to recover from

Naruto was about to end him when he got kicked in the chest from Kabuto who grabbed Orochimaru

"Sorry Naruto-kun but this is where we part ways for now" he said as he shunshin'd away getting a snort from Naruto

"**Damn and I was just about to skin him and make a snake skin belt for Anko-hime…Ooohh but he did drop quite the memento to remember him by**" Naruto said as his dark arm gripped the sword that Orochimaru absently forgot after Naruto knocked it out of his hand as he sealed that away

"**I got so many swords I might as well start a collection**" He said when Shizune tapped him on the shoulder making him look down to see her holding his severed arm making him look at himself to see that he forgot about his missing limb in all the excitement

"**Oh I guess I forgot about that hehe…Thanks Shizune-hime I'm going to guess that the Kabuto you killed was a fake?**" He asked getting a nod making him sigh in annoyance

"**Snakes both of 'em. Oh well there is always another day**" he said reattaching it back to his body as he experimentally flexed it as the bones popped making him groan

"**That is never **a comfortable experience and it never gets better" Naruto said letting himself calm down as the two of them walked back to the others when he said

"First mom dad how are you two alive I thought when the jutsu goes incomplete the people that were resurrected would die again?" he said getting a hug from both of them and a kiss on each cheek making him get mixed feeling

Happy because this was the first embrace he received from his parents…And confused as hell as to why his dad just kissed his cheek

He felt two pairs of something so he just said ruining the heartwarming family moment "Ummm…Dad why do you have breast?"

Smacking him upside the head Kushina said "How about we head to the hotel and we can explain everything there"

Looking at the others they nodded making him shrug as they all went to the hotel they rented

* * *

_**00 hotel 00**_

"So let me see if I'm hearing you correctly and be free to cut me off to correct me. Kami and her sisters didn't collect dad's or should I say Minako's soul but it fractured with half being in her sister Shinigami's stomach" He started getting a nod as the two of them sat on either side of him with their heads on his shoulders while the others were listening just as curious as Naruto

"And as a means to make everything up to me they brought the two of you back but for dad he was turned into a woman while you waited for the perfect chance to come I.E a couple of hours ago and while you waited the two of waited you watched my life with the goddess's" He said getting more nods

"And Kami-sama brought you two back to…be with Naruto-kun? But not as his parents but as his lovers?" Tsunade asked unsure how to feel about this receiving two nods as they tried to bring themselves closer to him as he slowly started to enjoy the contact even the fact his mom constantly feeling him up

"Yeah it took Minako a while to get used to the idea but she grew to love him much like I have…I mean that bastard who pulled Kurama out of me when after I gave birth to Naruto-kun ruined any chance of us having a chance to be parents but this way we can still be a family…Just a more incestual type of family" she explained as the two kunoichi nodded as incest within a family be it cousins or mother and son were nothing new just odd to those who weren't ninja or in a clan

"So that doesn't bother you Minako I mean first you're brought back as a woman and now you're going to have a relationship with your son…Doesn't that seem like a big pill to swallow?" Heinkel asked worried about her friend making such a large transition

She shook her head saying "I won't lie when I was first told this it was difficult to accept but as I watched him I grew to like the idea. Besides this way I can still be in my sons life just not in the sense I originally desired but I won't miss this chance"

Shrugging as they all accepted this as did Naruto Izumi asked "So when are we returning to Konoha?"

"How about after we hit the casino's? I'm feeling lucky again" Naruto said standing up with a grin as the two vampires groaned

"what?" Tsunade asked

"The last time we hit the casino's looking for you Naruto-kun cleaned all of them out of their money in the matter of a few hours" Heinkel said with a groan

"Wait that was him? That the amount he got is enough to keep a large village running for three generations at the least. Surely he lost at least one hand during this" Tsunade asked astonished getting a negative from the two

"He won every game there without losing once…He's the your polar opposite Tsunade" Kushina said remembering laughing her ass off in kami's realm watching him clean out half of the casino's he visited

"_That's right ladies_" they heard making their jaws drop seeing Naruto wearing a his usual dress pants with a white button up shirt a red sleevless vest and tie with a black jacket with a black fedora on his head

"I can clean up pretty nicely huh?" he said getting speechless nods in return making him chuckle as he brought out several scrolls for the girls each with a different colored dress of the same style

"I think we can enjoy ourselves before we have to return right?" he asked getting a series of nods as they ran to the bathroom to change as they came out Naruto couldn't help but whistle appreciatively

Tsunade wore a brown sleeveless dress that left her back bare as well as her arms as the v reclined down between her breast showing ample cleavage with her great grandfather's necklace resting on top of her breast as the slits on both sides of her legs were present giving her legs free range for movement with her hair done in a high ponytail

Shizune wore a dark blue version of the dress with a black sash resting on her hips

Izumi wore a black version of the same dress with a blue sash as her hair was done in a bun with her bangs framing her face

Heinkel wore a grey dress with her gold cross resting on her chest same for Yumiko who wore a white version of it with the same cross except it was onyx

Kushina wore a red dress with her hair done in a bun with gold chopsticks keeping it closed with a Uzumaki swirl on a necklace resting on her chest

And Minako wore a purple version of this with her hair done in a mess like Heinkel while Yumiko's was straightened as it was now a sea of darkness that came to a low ponytail

"Shall we go ladies?" he asked as they all fought over an arm as he formed five clones to let them hold onto while he had his arm being held by Minako who relished in the fact she got the original as she stuck her tongue out to the others as they walked out to the nearest casino to enjoy the night before they had to return to Konoha

* * *

_**Hyoton: ah that was a decent chapter with two subpar fights I know that either fight didn't last as long as they usually do but to be honest I already gotta do another fight in the same place on a different story **_

_**But I digress some people pm'd me about my Naruto Oto story and I want to say I will get it up soon along with the princess of motor city so be patient if you're looking forward to them if you just want the next update to the next story then be patient**_

_**Hyoton out Peace!**_


End file.
